No quiero ser Reina
by Madamemoon
Summary: Serena no quiere ser la Neo-Reina Serena, no quiere enfrentar su destino...que pasará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertencen...

Nunca quise ser princesa, desde que me di cuenta que era la princesa de la luna, no quise enfrentar mi destino, nunca he querido afrontar lo que está escrito, pero es que no existe alguna forma de que yo sea la escritora de mi propio destino?

Tras la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la vida sigue su curso, Darién perdió su beca de estudiar en los estados unidos, sin embargo sigue estudiando aquí en Tokio, yo sigo mi curso en la preparatoria, y las chicas siguen sus estudios también, pero hay una duda que no me deja de rondar en mi cabeza…y Tokio de Cristal? En qué momento se hará realidad? O es acaso que con todos los eventos que han pasado ya no es una realidad? Y Rini?. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello por más que lo intente. Darién y yo seguimos juntos y parece que nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante, sin embargo pareciera que estamos estancados en el mismo camino.

Aquí sentada en el parque número 10 es en lo único que pienso cuando unas manos posadas en mis hombros me sacan de mis pensamientos…

D: Porque tan pensativa serena? En qué piensas?

S: Darién! Me sorprendiste…saliste temprano de la universidad?

D: Creo que fui yo el primero que formulo la pregunta no es así?.. Y dime en que es lo que estabas pensando?

S: Bueno…lo que pasa…es que… Darién…yo…te amo con todo mi corazón no he amado a alguien como a ti te amo, hemos librado muchas batallas y siento como si ese destino me persiguiera, no puedo librarme de eso, quisiera volver a ser solo Serena Tsukino, la estudiante de preparatoria y que fuéramos novios normales, sin preocuparme por el futuro, por las batallas, por… Rini.

Pude ver como los ojos de Darién se tornaban oscuros y se tensaba con lo que acababa de decirle, simplemente no sabía que responder o decirme, tomo asiento a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos, con su solo roce sentí como la electricidad recorría cada fibra de mi ser y él no era ajeno a lo que su contacto provocaba en mí.

D: Serena..Yo te amo como no tienes una idea. Si te refieres o tu miedo está fundado en Tokio de Cristal…

No lo deje terminar lo que iba a decir así que me apresure no quería saber hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación- Darién no me malinterpretes… es solo que…tal vez necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, después de la batalla con Galaxia he estado muy confundida, siento que no he sido yo misma desde entonces, yo no quiero…no quiero…NO QUIERO SER REINA…- y con eso Salí corriendo de ahí, por fin había dicho lo que tanto deseaba, no quería ser la soberana de este planeta, no quería cargar con semejante peso sobre mis hombros, pero después una gran carga me sorprendió por sorpresa…no quería ser reina pero quería estar siempre al lado de Darién…quizá el habría malentendido lo que realmente quise decir, inmediatamente regrese por el camino para explicarle a Darién lo que realmente había querido decir, pero cuando llegue al lugar donde estábamos el lugar estaba vacío. Darién ya no estaba, una enorme tristeza invadió mi corazón y me sentí culpable, así que a donde más se pudo haber dirigido Darién más que a su departamento. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y me encamine al departamento.

Las nubes se tornaron grises y una espantosa lluvia comenzó a caer, en buen momento empezó a llover pensé, apresure mi paso y finalmente llegue al departamento, subí y en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta dude si tocar o entrar, Darién me había dado una llave así que no había necesidad de tocar pero…y si él no quería verme después de lo que dije?, tome la llave y abrí el departamento, todo estaba en calma, no había ruido salvo las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaban los cristales, deje mis zapatos y camine hacia la sala, ahí no estaba Darién, me imagine que estaría en su alcoba, así que me encamine tratando de no hacer ruido, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude verlo sentado en la orilla de la cama con un portarretratos en la mano, pude darme cuenta de que era una foto de nosotros dos…sin querer se abrió más la puerta y él se percató de mi presencia…

D: Serena…que haces aquí?

S: Darién lamento interrumpirte…es solo que quería que supieras, más bien que no malentendieras lo que quise realmente decir…- vi como él puso el portarretrato en su lugar y se encamino hacia mí, me miro a los ojos y pude notar su enorme tristeza en sus ojos-

D: Yo… ya lo sabía, las chicas me comentaron que en mi ausencia Seiya te protegió y estuvo a tu lado cuando yo no, se ganó tu confianza y tu cariño- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro- yo jamás seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad Serena, yo siempre te voy a amar, eres la mujer de mi vida pero entiendo que tu felicidad ya no es a mi lado- dejo caer los brazos como signo de derrota y pude ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla-. Como lo imaginé Darién había entendido todo mal.

S: Darién…yo…-le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme- has malinterpretado todo Darién, porque no me entiendes? Porque no comprendes mis sentimientos?- Darién se alejó de mí y golpeo el escritorio con fuerza-

D: Que no lo entiendo? Es eso? Claro que lo entiendo, me lo dejaste muy claro en el parque, no quieres ser reina, no quieres ser mi reina, no quieres gobernar el planeta a mi lado, no quieres ser mi esposa, no quieres…tener a Rini.- no podía creer lo que Darién me estaba diciendo, como era posible que pensará todas esas cosas, me sentí molesta y más herida como se atrevía siquiera a pensar que no quería a Rini, nuestra hija, fruto de nuestro amor, el definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada.

S: Darién, ves lo que te digo nunca entiendes nada…yo te amo lo que pasa es…Darién mi amor- me aproxime a él y lo abrace por detrás, tenía que decirlo ahora y que el dejara de pensar en todas esas estupideces de una vez por todas-tengo miedo, no sé cómo gobernar un planeta ni siquiera puedo mantener mi vida en orden como crees que pueda siquiera gobernar, no soy buena en la cocina como crees que sería una buena esposa, tu eres muy inteligente, muchas chicas inteligentes andas tras de ti, no me sorprendería que un día me dejaras de amar por alguien más inteligente, ordenada y bonita que yo…-Darién se giró y me miro- Yo, más bien tu no me deseas, siempre me das besos fugaces, nunca pierdes el control conmigo, yo te deseo pero tú a mí no y lo entiendo como siempre me dicen las chicas soy torpe como podrías desearme como mujer- una lagrima escapo de mis ojos y Darién la atrapo con un beso.

D: Así que de eso se trata…amor- me sorprendí ante esta palabra, el jamás me decía amor- Serena te deseo como no tienes una idea es solo que…me da miedo, eres tan frágil, vulnerable no quería asustarte, me éxito solo estar cerca de ti, respirar tu aroma, sentir tu respiración en mi pecho, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco, pero siempre mantengo el control para respetarte, como dije…no quiero asustarte.

**Espero sus reviws, prometo que el siguiente capitulo si será M :D**


	2. Te amo y siempre te voy a amar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Naoko Takeuchi….

Levante mi rostro y vi su mirada, era cálida y no reflejaba para nada dolor, al contrario era algo que jamás había visto en la mirada de Darién, me beso primero tiernamente, después el beso fue subiendo de intensidad mientras sus manos envolvían todo mi cuerpo, me sentí en las nubes y entonces me dijo – pero viendo que tu deseas lo mismo que yo no veo porque postergarlo más- y así nos volvimos a fundir en un cálido beso, me abrazo fuerte, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su piel parecía que en cualquier momento iba a arder, pude sentir su excitación, su cálido beso me estaba excitando de sobremanera, caímos en la cama y no por eso nos separamos, sus grandes manos acariciaban lentamente mis piernas y sin querer solté un gemido, cosa que hizo que me ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba, Darién realmente me deseaba como yo a él, besaba mi cuello con tal frenesí que por donde pasaba su boca dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas, los tirantes de mi corto vestido ya estaban a la altura de mi busto, Darién me tocaba como tratando de memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo, en cuestión de minutos me encontraba solo con mi ropa interior, Darién paso un brazo por detrás de mi espalda, y soltó mi sujetador dejando mis pechos al descubierto cosa que no desaprovecho para besarlos frenéticamente, estaba tan excitada, mis gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y parecía música para sus oídos porque entre mas gemía mas me besaba y más me aprisionaba a su cuerpo.

Finalmente ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos para la prueba final, unas gotas de sudor se escurrían por la frente de Darién, mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más de lo excitado que estaba, de repente se detuvo me miro a los ojos y me pregunto- estas segura de querer seguir amor?- si Darién claro que sí, quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu mujer, te deseo de una manera que no te imaginas- abrí lentamente las piernas y pude sentir su virilidad acercándose a mi virginidad, puse sentir el calor emanado y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mí, sentí dolor, miedo, entre por un momento en pánico y solté un grito- Aaaahhh Darién me duele…- unas lágrimas corrieron por mi mejilla-lo siento mi amor pero este dolor es necesario por el momento, en cuanto te acostumbres a mi este dolor pasara lo prometo no me momeré hasta que te acostumbres- Darién me beso y acaricio mis piernas, mis pechos poco a poco el dolor antes sentido fue pasando, ahora solo sentía una gran necesidad de él, creo que el comprendió porque empezó a embestirme primero suavemente, después un poco más fuerte, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba tan acelerado que creí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, cada embestida me llevaba al mismísimo cielo, en cuestión de minutos una sensación extraordinaria me invadió todo mi cuerpo, sentí humedad en mi cavidad antes virgen cerré mis ojos tratando de prolongar lo más que pudiera esta sensación, la respiración de Darién era entrecortada y aun así atisbo a decir- tu primer orgasmo mi amor… el primero de muchos lo prometo- e inmediatamente me empezó a embestir con más fuerza, nuestros gemidos se hicieron uno hasta que ni Darién ni yo aguantamos más y ambos llegamos al orgasmo, pude sentir algo cálido dentro de mí, él me había hecho suya y se había venido dentro de mí, después me comenzó a besar tiernamente, se separó de mí y se tumbó aun lado de la cama, me rodeo con sus brazos y me recosté en su pecho, nuestras respiraciones se fueron tranquilizando lentamente. El me acariciaba la espalda y yo hacía círculos sobre su pecho.

S: Gracias Darién, me has hecho la mujer más feliz, no creí que me desearas tanto como yo a ti. Te amo.

D: Si me tienes loco mi amor, loco de remate, te he deseado por mucho tiempo, deseaba tanto que este momento finalmente llegara, pero pensé que deseabas que estuviéramos casados primero, antes de perder tu virginidad.

Me ruborice ante esas palabras, acababa de dejar de ser virgen, lo había hecho con el amor de mi vida, me abrace más a él, de repente tuve que pararme, sin saber porque necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente. Me pare y sentí algo extraño, me dolía el caminar, no le di importancia y seguí mi camino al baño, en cuanto regrese vi a Darién sentado sobre la cama viendo algo fijamente, cuando estuve cerca comprendí, una mancha de sangre sobre las sabanas…Darién volteo a mirarme parecía arrepentido.

D: Serena, yo no había tomado la iniciativa porque tenía miedo a cómo te sentirías después de esto- tomo la sabana manchada de mi sangre y la arrugo- yo no quiero lastimarte y pensé que a lo mejor cuando estuviéramos casados no tendrías un cargo de conciencia…perdón amor mío pero cómo te sientes...

S: Yo…la verdad- me mordí el labio inferior- me siento muy feliz aunque siendo honesta me duele un poco ahí,- me ruborice un poco ante mis palabras, esta clase de conversación nunca habíamos tenido, claro nunca habíamos intimado tanto, Darién se puso de pie frente a mí y me dijo – es normar mi amor, acabas de perder tu virginidad y es natural que te duela un poco, espero no haberte lastimado mucho- y me beso tiernamente- ahora creo que es mejor que te vistas, tengo que llevarte a tu casa si no tu papa nos matará, además tenemos que ver cómo le planteamos lo de nuestra boda, porque ahora que eres mía no creo poder dormir sin tu cuerpo a mi lado.

Me ruborice ante estas palabras, me vestí y Darién me llevo a mi casa, acordamos platicar en como plantearles a mis padres lo de nuestra boda, ahora que había probado el cuerpo de Darién tampoco me creía capaz de poder permanecer mucho sin él.

Como lo prometí este capítulo si es M, es mi primer fic de este tipo espero les haya gustado :D


	3. Chapter 3: Nuestra vida sigue su rumbo

Nuestra vida seguía su rumbo, desde aquel encuentro Darien y yo nos frecuentábamos mas, aunque no llegábamos a intimar, o nos interrumpían o el tenia tarea y yo tenia que regresar a casa temprano, sin embargo me sentía extraña, no tenia hambre y en las mañanas tenía fuertes nauseas lo que me impedia tomar mi desayuno, cosa rara en mi ya que siempre he sido muy glotona, sin embargo desde aquel dia pude darme cuenta de algo, mis sijetadores ya no me quedaban, pareciera que mis pechos se hacían mas grandes con el paso de los días, no les comente nada a las chicas porque sabia lo que dirían que era normal, estaba creciendo y me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

Un día estaba almorzando con las chicas en el descanso de las clases, lita había cocinado algo realmente delicioso, y de repente unas nauseas me invadieron por completo, tuve que salir corriendo de ahí e ir al baño a vomitar frenéticamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por las chicas las cuales me preguntaron que era lo que me pasaba, pensé que quizá algo me había caído mal en el desayuno pero después cai en cuenta que no había desayunado. Como siempre Amy fue la que me interrumpio mis pensamientos

A: Serena..puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Has tenido intimidad con Darien?

Todas nos quedamos perplejas ante la pregunta de Amy, no sabia que responder, pero sabia hacia donde iba su interrogatorio y las demás chicas no se iban a quedar con la duda.

S: Amy..yo la verdad… esque tu sabes que Darien y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos pronto, eso ustedes lo saben..

A: Serena esa no fue la pregunta, pero por lo que dices es que si has tenido intimidad con Darien y usaron protección?

Pude sentir el calor que invadia mi cara, y entonces comprendí las sospechas de Amy, de repente un mareo me vino y todo se nublo antemis ojos, lo ultimo que vi fue a Lita cargándome en brazos y dándole indicaciones a las chicas. Cuando finalmente desperté pude darme cuenta donde me econtraba en el Templo Hikawa. Las chicas estaban conversando en la mesa bebiendo té, me trate de incorporar pero un mareo me vino y no pude hacerlo, las chicas lo notaron y corrieron a mi lado. Ray fue la que tomo la palabra

R: Serena…las chicas y yo hemos estado platicando y creemos que estas embarazada.

S: Queee! Embarazada…pero…yo..no..esque chicas no estoy lista, yo, Darien necesita terminar sus estudios y yo estoy en la preparatoria, yo no estoy lista.

Las chicas se miraron entre si

A: Serena eso hubieras pensado antes de tener intimidad con Darien sin usar protección, pero me sorprende de Darien que no pensó en las consecuencias?

M: Hay Amy tu siempre tan propia, no ves que Darien y Serena se aman es obvio que no podían esperar a estar casados, además tener a Rini es algo que todas deseábamos ya pasara.

L: Mina tu siempre con tus comentarios tan fuera del lugar

R: Serena, llamamos a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, creo que deben saber, no le llamamos a Darien porque creemos que tu debes de darle esa noticia. En eso se oyen toquidos y el primero en entrar es Haruka.

H: Cabeza de bombón que te paso? Estas bien? Ray solo nos dijo que nos necesitaban urgentemente, que te pasa? Estas muy palida.

S: Hola Haruka, si estoy bien lo que pasa es que…tengo algo que decirles- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por setsuna-

St: Haruka, el tiempo de la formación de Tokio de Crystal ha llegado, la era del congelamiento finalmente llego, el futuro por el que peleamos se solidifica con el paso del tiempo, la princesa…quiero decir nuestra reina esta esperando a la princesa de la Luna y de la tierra.

Todas se quedaron de una pieza ante las palabras de Setsuna, Hotaru corrió a mis brazos,- majestad, la pequeña dama viene en camino, que felicidad tan grande- yo solo sonreí no sabia que mas hacer o que mas decir.

Mch: Princesa, quiero decir Neo-Reina Serena- se arrodillo ante mi y se tranformo en sailor neptune- es una gran dicha esta noticia, finalmente nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas, nuestro futuro lleno de paz es nuestra gran recompensa.

Las demás igualaron la actitud de Michiru y yo me puse en pie, en ese momento me transforme en la Neo-Reina Serena. Comprendí en ese momento que nada estaba escrito, yo hacia mi destino, pero para que Tokio de Crystal se formara, y naciera la nueva era, Rini tenia que estar en camino, era mi destino como soberana de la Luna.

Después de varios abrazos de felicitación por parte de todas, me dispuse a dar la noticia a Darien, no iba a ser fácil pero tenia que saberlo y ya, mas con lo que Setsuna me había dicho, teníamos que tener todo listo para el congelamiento de la tierra. Ahora me encontraba frente al departamento de Darien, saque la llave pero antes de abrir el abrió la puerta y me abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4: La noticia

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen todos son de Naoko takeuchi.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

D: mi amor estaba preocupado por ti, no sabía dónde encontrarte, no puedo sentirte, algo esta pasando, no sabía dónde había sido la batalla pero no pude sentir tu llamado como suele pasar con las batallas.

S: porque piensas que fue una batalla Darién? Que paso?

D: Estaba sentado haciendo unos reportes de la escuela, y de repente una luz me envolvió y apareció el traje del Rey Endimión, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, trate de sentirte pero es confuso, cuando pasa eso y me transformaba en toxido max sentía tu corazón, pero ahora sentí como si tuvieras dos corazón, latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que no sabía a donde dirigirme, decidí esperarte y que me dijeras que es lo que paso.

S: Darién creo que debes de sentarte, lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil, y creo que te sorprenderá- Darién se puso serio y tomo asiento, tome una bocanada de aire y le empecé a decir- sabes últimamente me he sentido rara, es como si algo estuviera a punto de cambiar y tengo miedo, siento que la formación de Tokio de Cristal está cerca y ..- de repente me sentí mareada, todo me daba vueltas y sentí nauseas, todo se fue tornando oscuro solo vi que Darién corrió a mi lado y me sostuvo para que no cayera.

Cuando desperté me encontré en la cama de Darién y el a mi lado con una enorme cara de preocupación, me sonrió al verme despertar, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me tomo las manos.

D: Mi amor…que es lo que está pasando? Utilizaste el cristal de plata y por eso estas así? Te ves muy pálida mi cielo.

S: No Darién no es eso- me incorporé y me puse en pie- lo que pasa es que..-pero él me interrumpió- Serena puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado eso no lo dudes nunca mi amor- me rodeo con sus brazos y me envolvió dulcemente, de repente se apartó de mi bruscamente, sus ojos denotaban preocupación, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me dijo- Amor no lo vas a creer, pero siento…-una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente hasta mi vientre, cuando llego ahí, la recargo suavemente e inmediatamente me miro a los ojos, sabia por su expresión que ya había entendido porque del desmayo o porque de la transformación.

D: Amor…estas…

S: Si Darién, estoy embarazada

No supe como pero me abrazo rápidamente y me dio un tierno beso, me cargo hacia la cama y puso delicadamente sobre ella mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mi

D: Oooh Serena, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo, es decir que nuestra pequeña Rini está en camino, pero dime, como supiste y no es muy pronto para que la sienta, que llevas 1 semana?

S: Así es, nuestra pequeña Rini ya viene en camino, me lo dijo hoy Setsuna me sentí mal en el colegio y tuve un desmayo me llevaron al Templo Hikawa, las chicas se espantaron pero sospechaban por las náuseas que venía teniendo, y en cuando Setsuna llego lo confirmo, sé que es raro que presente síntomas tan pronto ya que no ha pasado ni una semana.

D: Así es, los síntomas se presentas como al mes más o menos, aunque cada mujer es diferente y en tu caso, siendo la reencarnación de la reina de la luna y yo siendo el príncipe de la tierra, esté bebé es muy especial. Y dime porque no me dijiste de las náuseas? Y que dice Setsuna?

S: Darién, la hora del congelamiento de la tierra ha llegado, se debe de formar Tokio de Cristal para que la pequeña dama llegue a esta mundo, mañana quede con las chicas en el templo, pero quería darte la noticia.

D: Wow creo que entonces hay que apresurar el decirle a tu papá lo de nuestra boda y ver tus estudios para ver cómo va el embarazo, y tenemos mucho que hacer…

S: Ya lo creo que sí, pero primero hablemos con las chicas mañana quizá Setsuna nos dé una idea de cómo manejar el asunto con mis padres.

Darién y yo estuvimos conversando largo rato, él estaba muy emocionado por la noticia, la verdad es que yo también, sin embargo se acercaba el momento de que asumiera mi puesto como Reina de la Luna llena y eso no me agradaba del todo.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos en el templo Hikawa, cuando llegamos todas estaban transformadas, por lo que al entrar tanto Darién como yo nos transformamos en la Neo-Reina Serena y el con el traje del Rey Endimión. Setsuna fue quien tomó la palabra

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y gracias también por sus reviwes, prometo actualizar más seguido esta historia.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

_**Los personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen…**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

St: Majestades, la hora del gran cambio finalmente llego, nuestra lucha por un futuro de paz se ha solidificado, y finalmente todas tendremos nuestro tan ansiado futuro. El congelamiento de la tierra debe de hacerse mediante el cristal de plata, la reina debe de usar casi toda su energía para sumergir al planeta en el profundo sueño, cuando todas las personas despierten, no recordaran casi nada, solo seguirán su vida normal solo con una nueva variante, los soberanos de su planeta serán ustedes, es decir que las personas que conocen los olvidaran y solo los verán como sus gobernantes.

S: Setsuna, eso quiere decir que dejare de ser la hija de los Tsukino? Ellos ya no me conocerán más?

St: Así es majestad, recuerde que la reina Serenity la reencarno aquí para que tuviera una vida normal, pero desafortunadamente usted tiene un deber que cumplir.

S: Pero ellos son mi familia…Setsuna…además…yo…deseo, no yo quiero que ustedes tengan una vida normal, Darién y yo aceptamos nuestro destino pero ustedes no tienen por qué sacrificar sus vidas y sus sueños, yo no quiero que estés sola en la puerta del tiempo, no deseo verte esa cara llena de tristeza, quiero que Haruka siga corriendo, que Michiru sea la mejor violinista, Mina una gran artista, Amy una gran doctora, no quiero atar a nadie a mi destino.

H: Princesa, mi sueño es verla feliz, que nada le pase, y mi mayor recompensa es ser una Sailor, una protectora de usted, no deseo nada más.

Mch: Princesa, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerla, nuestro deber es estar siempre a su lado velando por su seguridad, a mi nada me da más placer que la luz que emana, para mi esa es mi mayor recompensa.

A: Serena, te agradezco que pienses en nosotras pero sabemos que hacer, además lo hemos decidido, y eso no quiere decir que dejemos nuestros sueños de lado, los haremos fuera de palacio pero no dejaremos de protegerte y de estar a tu lado.

S: Chicas, yo de verdad desearía no arrastrarlas a mi destino- no pude contener más el llanto y me aferre al pecho de Darién- fue ahí cuando tomo él la palabra-

D: A todas ustedes tengo mucho que agradecerles, pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Serena, no queremos que sacrifiquen su felicidad por nosotros, nosotros tenemos un destino que cumplir, pero ustedes no, ahora que reina la paz no creo que sea necesaria la ayuda de las Sailors, pueden seguir su vida normal.

L: Darién quieres decirnos que no nos quieren en su nueva vida?

M: Es que acaso todo lo que hemos pasado al lado de ustedes no significa nada?

Las chicas no estaban entendiendo nuestras palabras yo deseaba que ellas vivieran felices, que se casaran y vivieran normales.

S: Chicas no me malinterpreten, por favor, Ray que acaso no deseas casarte y formar una familia?, Mina tu deseas también formar una familia no es verdad? Si siguen siendo Sailors esos sueños se desvanecerán.

R: Serena, estoy agradecida de que seas mi líder, mi reina, mi mejor amiga, y créeme que también puedo hacer eso que mencionas sin descuidar mis obligaciones como sailor.

ST: Así es majestad, ninguna de nosotros dejaremos de hacer lo que nos gusta, en cuanto a mi sabe que mi obligación es proteger la puerta del tiempo no puedo dejar ese lugar.

S: Pero yo no quiero que vivas sola, te quiero a mi lado cuando Rini nazca, no deseo que estés sola, quiero que seamos amigas por favor Setsuna.

St: Está bien su majestad, veremos cómo se van desarrollando las cosas, ahora algo que es importante y quiero que todas estén enteradas, sus familias no las recordaran, así que si sus majestades nos aceptan viviremos todas en el palacio de cristal, así podremos mantener vigilada la tierra. Majestades, como saben bien, ustedes han roto un gran tabú, la gente de la Luna y de la Tierra no debe de mezclarse, pero ustedes han roto cualquier obstáculo por su amor y una de ellas es la prueba de que la pequeña dama está en camino, su majestad como se habrá podido dar cuenta su embarazo no es para nada normal.

H: A que te refieres Setsuna?

St: La pequeña dama es mitad de la tierra y mitad de la Luna, en la Luna, la gestación es de solo 4 meses mientras que en la tierra es de 9 meses. Reina su gestación solo será de 3 meses.

Todas las chicas soltaron un gran Qué?. Darién y yo nos miramos con cara de asombro pero Setsuna siguió platicando.

St: La pequeña dama nacerá en 3 meses, por eso es que los cambios en su cuerpo son más notorios que de costumbre, tenemos que tener sumo cuidado con usted, el cristal de plata ahora se encuentra inestable, en parte porque solo un portador de la luna sabe manejar su poder, pero la pequeña dama es otra historia, ella tiene sangre del príncipe de la tierra y hay mucho que aún no sabemos de ella. Habrá que enfrentarnos a los caprichos del cristal de plata por la inestabilidad, quizá lo más pertinente es que visite a su madre y ella pueda asesorarla en esto.

Asentí sin objetar, pero creo que mi madre se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Dimos por terminada la sesión, acordamos realizar el congelamiento en una semana, ya que no podría ocultar mi embarazo de mis padres terrenales por mucho tiempo y no quería quedarme sin marido sin haberme casado. Darién, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y yo viajaríamos a la Luna a ver a mi madre y que ella nos orientara en lo que debía a hacer con mi bebé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_**Agradezco de antemano a todos los que siguen y continúan leyendo mi historia, espero no defraudar a nadie y aunque no conteste los reviews todos son leídos y valorados.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Visita a la Luna

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creación de Naoko a la cual admiro mucho por esta gran serie.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Mi pancita se empezaba a notar, ya no me quedaba el uniforme, estaba en el parque numero 10 esperando a los demás para hacer el viaje a la Luna, Rini de verdad se portaba mal, tenía muchas náuseas y mareos, además de que mi apetito no se normalizaba, no tenía hambre y muy rara vez probaba alimento, era una situación extraña aunque la verdad, me sentía emocionada.

El primero en llegar fue Darién quien me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso- Hola amor, como están mis dos amores?- Hola Darién, pues la verdad- me mordí mi labio inferior- Rini se porta mal, los mareos continúan junto con las náuseas, además… no he podido comer mucho no tengo nada de hambre- en eso Setsuna interviene nuestra conversación.

St: Princesa, porque no nos había contado algo de suma importancia, si usted no se alimenta bien, se debilitará y por ende el poder del cristal de plata será más inestable.

S: Lo siento Setsuna solo no lo consideré pertinente, creí que en cuestión de días se iba a normalizar.

Mch: Por favor princesa, trate de comprender que lo que menos queremos es que usted se encuentre en peligro y mucho menos la pequeña dama, tal vez viajando a la luna se aclaren muchas de nuestras dudas.

Asentí y nos dispusimos en círculos para viajar a la luna, invocamos nuestros poderes y en cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos pisando el antiguo milenio de plata.

No era como lo recordaba, lo edificios se erguían con majestuosidad, los jardines tenían flores y las cascadas gorgoreaban abundante agua, era hermoso, en cuanto pisamos la Luna, Darién cambio su vestimenta por la de Endimión y yo mi típico vestido blanco. Nos encaminamos al interior del palacio, pude sentir una extraña sensación, como calidez dentro de mi corazón, y a la vez una inmensa nostalgia. Al acercarnos las puertas se abrieron de par en par y en seguida pude notar una silueta femenina… mi madre.

R.S: Hija mía- corrió a abrazarme- no esperaba verte aquí, es una sorpresa agradable que hayas venido.

S: Madre – no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- gracias por este recibimiento, te extrañé mucho, hubiera deseado poder visitarte más tiempo.

D: Majestad – se arrodillo ante mi madre junto con las otras sailors- lamentamos mucho venir sin avisar, pero nuestra visita requiere de sus consejos.

RS: Levántate Endimión, se a que han venido, no podría ser la madre de Serena si no supiera lo que acongoja a mi hija – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- puedo sentir su energía hija, puedo sentir a mi nieta. Sé que tienes miedo, pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que temer.

Levante mi rostro y seque las lágrimas, no sabía porque pero sus palabras me reconfortaban mucho.

RS: pasemos a la sala para que podamos platicar con calma.

Todos asentimos y seguimos a mi madre, el cielo que inundaba el castillo era un tanto aterrador, ocupamos nuestros asientos en la sala, Darién se sentó junto a mí enfrente de mi madre mientras que Plut y las demás a un lado de nosotros. La Reina comenzó a hablar.

RS: Hija, seguramente Plut ya te dijo algo en cuanto a la princesa y tú debes de saber también algo de ella, ella es muy importante para que la paz de la tierra y la Luna persistan, ella no solo es la princesa de la Luna sino también de la tierra, tiene sobre sus hombros un gran peso que cargar.

Ante estas palabras no supe que decir, mi hija tenía un peso más grande que el mío, pero ella no era como yo, era valiente, lo había comprobado cuando había venido al pasado a rescatar a su mama.

RS: Tu gestación no es para nada normal, eres la rencarnación de la princesa de la luna, y aquí el tiempo de gestación no es como en la tierra, nuestra alimentación aquí…mmm como decirlo, nuestro poder y energía provienen del cristal de plata por eso aquí no necesitamos alimento, pero ella es mitad de la tierra también.

St: Majestad pero que es lo que quiere decir? Si la princesa no se alimenta…se debilitará, ella tiene un cuerpo terrestre.

RS: Así es mí querida Plut, por eso la situación es precaria, por lo que entiendo ahorita está reinando más la personalidad de la Luna que de la tierra en la princesa, es por eso que no necesita alimento, sin embargo si siente los malestares de los embarazos de la tierra.

D: Majestad, pero entonces que debemos hacer? Si ella no se alimenta podría enfermar – la cara de Darién demostraba gran preocupación-

RS: Tranquilo Endimión, estoy enterada de la formación de Tokio de Cristal y sé que han decidido que el congelamiento se haga en una semana, lo que propongo es que Serena pase esa semana aquí en la Luna, así ni su salud ni la de la princesa correrán peligro.

S: Pero madre…solo tengo una semana para estar con mis padres de la tierra, después ellos me olvidaran por completo. Quiero al menos estar con ellos este tiempo.

RS: Serena no comprendes? Si esa semana te quedas en la tierra, no solo tu correrás peligro, si no cambien tu bebé, no vale ella al menos un poco de sacrificio?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no era una decisión fácil, era la última semana para estar con mis padres y no podría.

RS: Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero debes de pensar en el futuro, en tu hija…

S: yo…- no aguante más y solté lo que realmente sentía- siempre he pensado en los demás, siempre…no me ha importado mi vida, la he dejado de lado, pero ya no quiero ya no más- me levante de la sala y salí corriendo de ahí-

Me encontraba en pocos minutos en los jardines de palacio, me senté en una banca enfrente de una hermosa fuente, desde ahí se veía la tierra hermosa y sin querer unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin pensarlo pose una de mis manos en mi vientre –perdóname Rini, soy una egoísta, no pienso en ti, solo en mí, es solo que…te amo mucho eso lo sabes verdad- Ella lo sabe- la voz de Darién me sorprendió y gire para ver su rostro, él se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de la cintura – lo siento tanto amor, por mi culpa esta pasando esto, yo no quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera pensé que tu embarazo iba a ser como los demás pero que equivocado estaba- Darién perdóname, no es tu culpa, es solo que creo que sigo siendo la misma niña llorona- No mi princesa, no eres para nada llorona, se hará lo que tu decidas, veremos qué podemos hacer en la tierra, y así puedas pasar más tiempo con tus padres- No Darién, lo he decidido, me voy a quedar esa semana en la Luna, solo hoy quiero regresar a la tierra y despedirme de mis padres- Ambos nos abrazamos y nos dimos un tierno beso, la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta para atrás era lo mejor que podía hacer para que Rini y yo estuviéramos bien, la verdad era que desde que llegue a la Luna me sentí mejor, las náuseas desaparecieron junto con los mareos, pareciera como si a Rini le encantará estar en la Luna.

Nos despedimos de la reina y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la tierra, ya que esa sería la última noche como Serena Tsukino. Al día siguiente regresaría a la Luna.

Regresamos al parque número 10, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru irían a avisarles a las chicas lo que íbamos a hacer mientras Darién me llevaba a casa. En cuento pise la tierra mis malestares regresaron, definitivamente no podría aguantar una semana así.

Darién me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, entre y mama Ikuko estaba preparando la cena – Hola hija que bueno que regresaste temprano, tengo golosinas para ti- Gracias mama- no pude evitar derramar una lágrima y solo la abrace con fuerza. Esa noche cenamos todos en familia, Sammy y yo reñíamos como de costumbre y papa Kenji se había percatado que Darién me había traído por lo que su escena de celos no se dejó ir esa noche.

La noche paso más rápido de lo que esperaba y finalmente el tiempo de ir a la cama llego, le pedí a mama Ikuko si se quedaría a dormir esa noche conmigo lo cual acepto un poco sorprendida. Platicamos de muchas cosas esa noche hasta que el sueño nos venció a las dos.

Dormí como un bebé abrazada de mi mama, sabía que esa era la última noche que pasaría con ella o en casa. A la mañana siguiente la vida de todos cambiaría radicalmente.

Me levante temprano quería aprovechar al máximo la estadía con mis padres, desayune no con muchas ganas lo que mama había preparado, ya que al medio día las chicas habían quedado de pasar por mí para acompañarme a la Luna. Sammy se fue al colegio, mi papa a trabajar y solo nos quedamos mi mama y yo.

Ik: Hija que te pasa? Te noto rara…es que acaso estas embarazada?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto subiré el otro, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, también gracias a todos por sus reviwes me motivan a seguir.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Borrando recuerdos

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen todos son creación de Naoko Takeuchi pero la historia si es completamente mia **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Casi me atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo, lo que me dijo realmente me sorprendio, como podía saberlo.

S: Mama pero que cosas dices, como crees.

Ik: Soy tu madre y no me puedes engañar es eso verdad?

S: mama yo…no no es eso es solo que te queiro mucho.

Ik: Serena sabes que puedes confiar en mi, soy tu madre y siempre te apoyaré, si es por tu padre no te preocupes, que primero será duro para el aceptarlo pero con el paso del tiempo seguro que se pone igual de feliz que yo.

En eso para mi fortuna suena el timbre, eran las chicas que habían llegado por mi.

S: Deben ser las chicas mama, recuerdas que te dije que iba a estar con ellas toda la tarde?

Ik: Si hija pero no me has contestado.

S: Mamá te amo mucho eso nunca lo olvides, los amo a todos son mi familia y siempre lo van a ser.

Ik: Porque me dices eso? Es como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

S: Olvidalo quieres mama, deja ir a abrirle a las chicas.

Baje los mas rápido que pude las escaleras y abri la puerta. Ahí estaban mis incondicionables amigas.

M: Hola serena, como estas?

S: Bien, auqnue un poco triste por dejar todo esto…

R: Serena, estamos aquí para apoyarte todo saldrá bien.

S: Si lo que pasa es que no me agrada el tener que usar el cristal de plata para hacer que mi madre me olvide, no es grato nada de esto.

Como la niña llorona que siempre fui me puse a llorar, me sentía realmente triste, pero si tenia que hacerlo porque mi bebpe estuviera bien no había cabida a dudas, aun pasando sobre lo que yo sentía.

No me percate cuando mi madre estaba a mi lado- Hija dime porque lloras?- no lo resisti mas tenia que acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto.- no pasa nada mama, ya lo veras- tomé el cristal de plata y lo use para borrar todos los recuerdos de mi madre asi como los de mi padre y sammy, para ellos ya no existiría mas, no supe en que momento me desvaneci y todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Cuando empece a despertar me sobresalte un poco, no sabia donde me encontraba, pero afortunadamente unos ojos muy conocidos para mi estaban cerca haciéndome saber que todo estaba bien.

D: Hola mi amor, por fin despertaste- Darien me abrazo y beso mi frente- Sabes que no debes usar el cristal de plata y menos en tu estado.

S: Lo se amor pero tenia que hacerlo para que mi mama me olvidara…-esto ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro, realmente me dolia tener que ser yo la que hiciera que mi familia me olvidara, pero era lo mejor para ellos.

R: Serena nos diste un gran susto, y mas cuando tu mama no te reconocio casi nos echo de tu casa, no sabiamso que hacer por eso le llamamos a Darien.

S: Lo siento chicas si las asuste, realmente no era mi intención, pero bueno ya podemos partir a la Luna.

Por todo lo acontecido no me había percatado que todas se encontraban ahí, fue cuando Haruka comenzó a hablar que me gire y vi que todas etaban realmente preocupadas.

H: Princesa…hoy ha usado el cristal de plata, lo mejor será que pospongamos el viaje a mañana, no seria bueno que viaje en esas condiciones.

Todos comprendimos las palabras de Haruka, y ya que no tenia casa a donde regresar me quedaría en el departamento de Darien.

D: Amor tienes hambre? No has comido en todo el dia y recuerda que no solo tienes que alimentarte por ti..

S: Lo se amor, es solo que no tengo nada de hambre, tengo nauseas.

D: Lo siento princesa, de verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por eso- su cara denotaba preocupación, pero no era su culpa, era hermoso que estuviera embarazada, claro si pudiera quitar las nauseas, los mareos y los demayos.- Darién, no es tu culpa, solo que nuestra pequeña no le gusta mucho la tierra- entonces solté una de mis características risitas y darien solo me abrazo muy fuerte.

Despues de merio merendar me sentí cansada y nos dispusimos a ir a dormir, me abrace a el y me acomode en su pecho, podía oir su respiración y de repente sentí un gran deseo de hacer el amor con darien, le comencé a besar el pecho y después su cuello, cosa que el no ignoro, me tomo por el cuello y me beso apasionadamente, ambos sentíamos la exitacion crecer por nuestros cuerpos, las prendas se iban cayendo una a una, sus fuertes manos me tomaron las piernas y las apretó con fuerza, mientras sus labios ya se encontraban en mis pechos, estaba realmente exitada, quería mas, lo deseaba, besaba mi cuello con gran desesperación que pequeñas marcas rojas iban quedando grabadas en el –Ohh serena, realmente me vuelves loco princesa, me encantas- fui bajando mis manos hasta tocar su exitacion cosa que hizo que el soltara un sonido gemido, toque su pene y estaba tan duro que me éxito aun mas, no lo pensé dos beses y me dirigi hacia el poniéndolo directamente en mi boca, acto que hizo que darien soltara un gemido mas sonoro – Ahhh princesa pero que haces? Ahhhh serena, si sigue asi,…- Sus manos se posaro sobre mi cabeza haciendo que su pene se introdujera mas en mi boca- Se sentía tan húmedo tan caliente dentro de mi boca que me encantaba esta sensación, asi como los gemidos de darien me nublaban la cabeza- No princesa, detente si no…Ahhh que rico se siente..amor…detente- Sabia lo que podía pasar por lo uq eno lo pensé dos veces y me separe de el con agilidad me puse sobre el e introduje su pene en mi, la sensación de sentirlo dentro me inundo todo mi cuerpo, era maravilloso estar unida a el de esa forma, empece mi baile para poder llegar al orgasmo y disfrutar al máximo esta sensación, pero alguien tenia otros planes para mi…

Salte lo mas rápido que pude fuera de la cama y me dirigi lo mas rápido que pude al baño mientras vomitaba frenéticamente, Darien en cuestión de segundos se encontraba a mi lado tomándome el cabellos para que no cayera dentro de la taza de baño.

D: Parece ser que nuestra princesa no quiere que sus padres estén juntos de nuevo- solto una timida risita y me paso papel para limpiarme.

S: Lo siento amor… de verdad lo siento mucho – darien se agacho para quedar a mi altura- pero princesa que dices? No tengo nada que disculparte, en ese caso a quien tengo que regañar es a esta preciosa princesa que no quiere que sus padres disfruten de su amor- poso su mano en mi vientre y de repente se quedo pálido.

S: Darien amor… que pasa? Estas bien? Darien…- parecía que mis palabras no eran escuchadas, estaba como ido, los ojos fijos y realmente palido, cosa que me preocupo, no se me ocurrio que mas haces mas que propinarle una buena bofetada, cosa que hizo que el saliera como de su trance.

D: Serena amor… no lo vas a creeer, vi a nuestra hija, a nuestro bb

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que no me odien mucho. Les agradezco a todos los que me siguen y leen esta historia.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Estancia en la Luna

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

D: Lo que oyes amor, mi pequeña me permitió verla dentro de ti, es tan hermosa como su mama- me esbozo una tierna sonrisa y me abrazo muy fuerte.

Sabíamos que nuestra princesa no nos dejaría concluir lo que habíamos empezado, así que solo nos recostamos y nos dispusimos a dormir aunque para Darién lo vivido había sido tremendamente hermoso por lo que no dejo de tocar mi vientre en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me bañe y me prepare, finalmente me iría a la Luna, donde mis malestares desaparecerían y finalmente Tokio de cristal seria fundado.

Darién se despertó después de mi pero lo que hizo me dejo boquiabierta, se dirigió rápidamente al baño y comenzó a vomitar, me quede parada solo observando la escena, ya que Darién vomitaba y no podía parar.

Me acerque a él y le retire unos mechones de su sudoroso rostro acercándole papel para que se limpiara.

S: Vaya parece que se invirtieron los papeles amor, ahora eres tú el que tiene nauseas matutinas.

D: - poniéndose de pie y mirándome de frente- no es justo princesa, sé que algunos hombres sienten también los malestares del embarazo, pero mi pequeña realmente se porta muy mal con su padre- me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y se dispuso a bañarse.

Salí del baño muerta de risa, al fin Darién sentía un poco de mis malestares, aunque realmente no me agradaba verlo enfermo, toque mi vientre – Vaya Rini, realmente que nos haces pasar muy malos ratos mi amor, primero no me dejas estar con tu padre y ahora provocas nauseas en él, te quiero tanto mi pequeño diablillo.

Darién salió del baño y se dirigió a mi rodeándome con sus brazos- y a todo esto como amaneciste amor, perdón pero con las náuseas no pude preguntarte- bien amor, un poco mareada y cansada pero sin nauseas- me comencé a reír a lo que Darién se unió a mis risas cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Haruka.

H: que es lo que les causa tanta gracia princesa?

S: Hay Haruka es que no lo vas a creer, Darién amaneció con nauseas- solté de nuevo una gran carcajada a la cual se sumaron las otras sailors.

R: Vaya Darién, hasta que alguien te da una probada de tu propio chocolate.

D: Y ni que lo digas Rei, esta pequeña de verdad va a ser un tormento para mi

St: No hay duda de eso príncipe, la pequeña dama le hará ver su suerte

Todas nos reímos ante el comentario de Plut, después de medio desayunar nos dispusimos a ir a la Luna, el circulo estaba formado en medio permanecíamos Darién y yo, ya solo faltaba yo en transfórmame pero cuando quise hacerlo una gran luz ilumino la habitación y en lugar de transformarme en Sailor Moon, me transforme en Serenity, todos nos quedamos asombrados, pero fue setsuta la que hablo.

St: Princesa, no se sorprenda, usted ha dejado de ser Sailor Moon, esa responsabilidad ya no la cargara más usted, ahora le corresponde a otra persona.-dirigiendo una tierna mirada hacia mi vientre-

Sin quererlo pose mi mano sobre mi vientre, y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- yo no quiero eso para ella, es una carga muy pesada- Darién tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Amor, ella no es como cualquier persona, recuérdalo, ella es fuerte y estará bien- Darién yo quería que ella fuera como los demás niños, que tuviera una infancia normal, no como nosotros con títulos impuestos y con una corona que cargar en su cabeza- me solté a llorar amargamente y me recargo en el pecho de Darién, las demás que solo nos miraban no pudieron evitar también derramar unas lágrimas hasta que Setsuna intervino.

St: Si esto la hace sentir mejor princesa, la pequeña dama será la niña más feliz que pueda existir, tendrá dos amorosos padres que la consentirán en todo lo que pida, si, será la princesa pero ustedes tratarán de que ella lleve una vida lo más normal posible, todas nosotras la cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija y quizá nunca tendrá que usar sus poderes como Sailor scout.

S: Gracias Setsuna, de verdad que tus palabras me tranquilizan, aunque créeme que no la criare como la maleducada de Rini.

Todos nos reímos y nos dispusimos a iniciar nuestro viaje hacia la Luna.

Cada una fue invocando sus poderes de uno en uno, y en el centro del círculo de todas las demás sailors nos encontrábamos Darién y yo tomados de las manos, ambos invocamos el poder de nuestros cristales respectivamente y una gran luz cálida nos rodeó transportándonos a la Luna.

El palacio del milenio de plata era realmente hermoso, las flores y los jardines eran de una majestuosidad impresionante, todo en el palacio desprendía felicidad y tranquilidad. Haruka y Michiru que nunca habían estado ahí se sorprendieron, ya que el palacio no era como ellas lo recordaban, parecía que después de reconstruirse, había adquirido un toque más cálido y su majestuosidad era impresionante.

Darién y yo nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del palacio, y como lo había hecho mi madre con anterioridad, nos recibió su holograma en la entrada.

RS: Sean bienvenidos guerreros de la Luna, bienvenido príncipe de la tierra y bienvenida hija mía.

Los demás guerreros se arrodillaron ante la imponente imagen de mi madre mientras que Darién solo hacia una reverencia.

S: Madre, ya he venido como platicamos, me quedaré esta semana aquí si me lo permites para poder asumir al término de la misma mi deber como gobernante de la Luna.

SR: Claro que si hija, sabes que esta es tu casa, aunque decidiste quedarte en la tierra para estar con el príncipe, pero este jamás dejará de ser tu hogar, al igual que mi nieta, este siempre será su hogar.

Mi madre y yo nos fundimos en un largo y tierno abrazo, y nos dispusimos a entrar a la sala, ahí todas platicamos amenamente y nos poníamos de acuerdo en quien se quedaría conmigo durante esa semana. Yo estaba segura que tanto Plut como Haruka nunca me dejarían sola, aunque estuviéramos en la Luna eran muy protectoras conmigo y no permitirían que estuviera sola. Darién no podía quedarse conmigo por mucho tiempo, ya que al ser el príncipe de la Tierra el planeta notaria su ausencia, y también al no ser forma viviente de la Luna no podría estar con nosotras, eso realmente me entristeció un poco, pero sabía que no era porque él no quisiera, sino porque no podía, las demás tampoco se podían quedar mucho conmigo, ya que aunque fueran sailors, había padres terrenales que las estaban esperando y como yo también deseaban despedirse de ellos. Nuevamente una enorme culpa me invadió, como podría ser su líder si permitía que ellas sufrieran de esa manera, la separación de su familia y la frustración de sus sueños, aunque ellas lo habían dejado claro, lo hacían porque así lo deseaban no porque fuera su deber, pero eso no aliviaba mi culpa.

El día se nos fue sumamente rápido y era hora de que tanto Darién como las demás sailors partieran de la Luna, acordamos que las outers se quedarían conmigo, ya que como dijo Michiru su deber era estar conmigo y no había nada que hubieran dejado pendiente en la tierra.

Darién y yo nos separamos de las demás para caminar por los jardines y tener un poco de privacidad en nuestra despedida, un hermoso perfume a rosas invadió mis sentidos por completo y me percate de unos hermosos rosales que rodeaban una banquita enfrente de una fuente.

D: Princesa, no sabía que en la Luna existieran rosales.

S: Yo tampoco lo sabía, de hecho me sorprendió mucho- y realmente estaba sorprendida, ya que por lo poco que recordaba de mi vida en la Luna nunca había visto rosas, era por ello que el príncipe cuando me iba a visitar siempre me llevaba una de las hermosas rosas que habitaban en el gran planeta azul.

Seguimos caminando sin decir nada, ambos sabíamos que era una especie de despedida y aunque corta no quería decirle adiós, la última despedida había dejado realmente un sabor agrio, y esta despedida aunque no tenía el mismo sentido que la última aun dolía.

D: Lamento mucho no poderme quedar a su lado princesa, pero si lo ves desde este modo, dentro de una semana ya no nos separaremos nunca más, criaremos a nuestra hija juntos y tendremos una vida feliz, lo que siempre soñamos.

S: lo se Darién, es solo que no quería quedarme sola, te necesito, eres muy importante para mí y Te amo – Darién solo me tomo el rostro y se acercó para darme un tierno beso, nos quedamos abrazados observado el hermoso planeta azul frente a nosotros. Era extraño ya que siempre solíamos ver la Luna pero ahora los papeles se invertían un poco.

D: Y cómo te sientes princesa? Mareos, náuseas? Alguna molestia?

S: No amor, para nada, todo está perfecto- pase una mano sobre mi vientre- parece ser que realmente a nuestra princesa le encanta estar en este ambiente.

D:- Darién también llevo una de sus manos a mi vientre y puso su mano sobre la mía- parece ser que le encanta mucho, y me da mucho gusto que te deje estar más tranquila y que puedas descansar.

S: Si lo hare, pero prométeme que si puedes vendrás a vernos si?- puse la carita más tierna que pude haber hecho esperando que mi plan funcionara-

D: Princesa, sabes que eso no lo puedo prometer, ya que no soy como tú ni como tus guerreras, no puedo venir a la Luna cada vez que se me plazca, necesitaría ayuda de las demás sailors y creo que ellas estarán ocupadas despidiéndose de sus seres queridos.

S: Lo se mi amor, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo no crees?

D: Mi Serena, nunca cambiaras – me volvió a abrazar y nos besamos apasionadamente, era como si ambos necesitáramos una dosis antes de separarnos completamente para poder resistir una semana sin vernos y más aun sin poder besarnos, pero nuestra escena romántica fue interrumpida por un carraspeo que llego desde el otro lado del jardín.

H: Perdón si interrumpo algo, pero príncipe las demás sailors ya desean regresar a la tierra y pregunta por usted para poder partir cuanto antes.

D: No Haruka para nada no interrumpes nada, y por favor te pido que no me hables de usted.

H: Discúlpeme príncipe pero dentro de una semana será el futuro gobernante tanto de la tierra como de la Luna, así que es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a este trato, porque las demás y yo ya hablamos y acordamos que es lo mejor.

S: Haruka, explícate por favor como que ya hablaron todas respecto a esto.

H: Princesa, lo que pasa es que dentro de una semana usted dejará de ser Serena Tsukino para convertirse en la reina de reinas, y con eso acarreará una gran responsabilidad que todas nosotros tenemos que ayudarla a cargar, es por ello que es mejor que tanto ustedes como nosotros nos vayamos acostumbrando a nuestros nuevos roles, ya que una vez que se haya formado Tokio de cristal permaneceremos transformadas a la imagen de las demás personas.

S: Haruka, pero tomaron esa decisión sin tomarme en cuenta? Sin siquiera preguntar qué opinaba de esa decisión?. Respetare eso porque fue una decisión unánime, pero quiero que quede claro que de ahora en adelante no se tomarán decisiones ni por mí, ni por Darién ni por mi hija, aunque sea por seguridad de cualquiera de los tres se nos tomara en cuenta para cualquier decisión, y todo se hablara claramente con todos presentes me entendiste Sailor Uranus?

Pude notar en el rostro de Haruka un poco de sorpresa y a la vez orgullo por lo que acababa de decir, realmente yo no era de esa forma, pero creo que el calor de las circunstancias hacen salir lo que realmente soy: la princesa de la Luna, heredera del milenio de plata y futura gobernante de Tokio de cristal. Ante tal afirmación no pude ignorar un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, yo futura gobernante de un país, o que peso soportaría en mis hombros, sabía que no sería nada fácil pero era una tarea la cual estaba desinada a que se cumpliera. Pero la voz de Haruka me saco de mi mar de pensamientos.

H: Si princesa he comprendido claramente lo que me ha dicho y créame que no desobedeceré una orden, así como lo que ha dicho lo hare de conocimiento de las demás- y diciendo esto último hizo una reverencia y se marchó en dirección hacia el palacio, sabía que mi mensaje se lo daría a las demás y probablemente sería la comidilla de mis amigas-.

D: Vaya princesa me sorprendiste, creo que el estar cerca de tu terreno te hace muy bien maduras más rápido de lo pensado y adquieres ese aire de soberana que me derrite.

S: Hay amor, solo creo que es tiempo de ir dejando atrás la niña llorona, para dar paso a la futura señora chiba- lo abrace y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el castillo, ya que el tiempo de estadía de mi príncipe en la tierra se estaba agotando.

Al llegar a la sala vimos a todas conversando animadamente, pero al vernos inmediatamente ambas se pusieron en pie e hicieron una reverencia, creo que tendré que irme acostumbrando a ese tipo de cosas, ya que como bien lo menciono Haruka, pronto esto sería el pan de todos los días.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero pronto subir el siguiente, espero sea de su agrado.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Visita inesperada

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Ht: Princesa –fue Hotaru quien intervino- Sailor Uranus nos ha dicho lo que usted dijo algo sobre no tomarla en cuenta sobre las decisiones, no fue nuestra intención ofenderla, pero creímos que esa cuestión no era para mortificarla y mucho menos para distraerla de otras cosas.

S: Te lo agradezco Hotaru, pero quiero que todas ustedes comprendan que no el hecho de que sea la princesa y futura reina les da derecho de decidir por mi argumentando que es por mi seguridad, se a la perfección los peligros a los que me enfrento, así como ustedes saben el poder que poseo, el cristal de plata siempre estará conmigo y me brindará su poder cuando lo necesite.

R: Serena…digo princesa, usted sabe que el usar el poder del cristal de plata puede traer consigo una gran desgracia llevándose consigo todo la energía de su cuerpo.

S: Lo se Ray, pero podrían por favor confiar un poco en mí?

St: Princesa porque cree que no confiamos en usted, usted es nuestra luz eterna de nuestro futuro, como cree que no confiamos en usted, si en miles de ocasiones usted nos ha salvado arriesgando hasta su propia vida, claro que confiamos en usted, pero como usted es imprescindible en nuestra vida no podemos permitir que corra ni usted ni el príncipe y ahora la princesa ningún peligro.

D: Princesa, creo que puedo entender a la perfección el sentimiento de las sailors, para mi eres mi vida entera, si llegara a faltar tu resplandor en mi vida, el planeta entero sufriría una gran desesperación por haber perdido el resplandor eterno de la luz de la Luna, es por ellos que sin pensarlo dos veces, cualquiera de los aquí presentes daríamos nuestra vida para preservar eternamente ese hermoso resplandor que tanto amamos.

S: -creo que Darién había podido explicarme en palabras sencillas para que entendiera lo que realmente querían decirme todas y realmente entendí cada palabra y no sabía cómo expresar mi agradecimiento para con mis guardianas que siempre estarían para mi incondicionalmente, aunque arriesgaran su propia vida y sus sueños…-chicas, yo…prometo no fallarles, prometo ser la reina que siempre soñaron y mantener un planeta en paz donde puedan ser felices- y diciendo esto último corrí a abrazarlas.

Las cinco sailors inners partieron junto con mi querido Darién, solo nos quedamos Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y yo. A pesar del viaje y de lo tarde que ya era, no me sentía para nada cansada, ningún malestar se presentaba y me sentía muy a gusto en compañía de mis amigas.

St: Princesa…no se siente cansada?

S: Para nada Plut, me siento perfectamente, mi bebé está muy feliz de estar aquí, no me ha dado nada de lata desde que llegamos, se ha portado muy bien esta pequeña princesa- acariciaba mi vientre mientras hablaba tratando de sentir a mi pequeña princesa-

H: Princesa tal vez no debería de exhedecerse demasiado, en su estado no es recomendable, sabemos que a la bebé le gusta más el ambiente de la Luna pero eso no quiere decir que pueda agotarse, porque no mejor se dirige a su alcoba y descansa un poco?

La verdad es que hasta cierto punto Haruka tenía razón en lo que decía, pero me sentía inexplicablemente con muchas energías y no tenía planeado descansar, pero decidí que era lo mejor obedecer y dirigirme a mi alcoba, me despedí de todas y me encamine a mi habitación.

Al entrar me quede maravillada con la habitación, realmente era digna de una princesa, luces blancas atenuadas decoraban el techo de la habitación, un enorme ventanal se alcanzaba a divisar al fondo de la misma donde delicadas cortinas color rosa jugueteaban con el viento, el suelo blanco y frio de mármol se adornaba con una hermosa alfombra color perla y en medio de la habitación una hermosa cama con vigas sobre ella sostenían un hermoso velo con estrellas incrustadas, podía divisar la puerta de lo que sería el baño con una luna tallada en el centro de la misma. Camine dentro de la hermosa habitación descalzándome y tocando la tersa tela de la alfombra, el contacto con la alfombra era tan delicioso que invitaba a recostarse sobre ella, el aroma de las flores del jardín inundaba toda esa hermosa habitación, me senté sobre la cama viendo las estrellas en el firmamento y el hermoso planeta azul, imaginaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento Darién, si quizá pensaba en mi o si ya estaría dormido, me recosté sobre la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se colaba por las ventanas y una brisa cubrió mi rostro, fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos para que se adaptaran a la luz del sol, la habitación se veía más hermosa que en la noche, de repente unos toquidos me sacaron de mi ensoñación era Hotaru…

Ht: Princesa buenos días, como amaneció?

S: Hotaru estoy despierta puedes entrar

Ht:- Hotaru era una niña tan linda y realmente ansiaba que mi hija llegara a este mundo para poder tener una compañera de juegos- Princesa lamento si la desperté, pero las demás están preguntando por usted.

S: Lo siento Hotaru no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era realmente me quede dormida, realmente dormí como un bebé y mi pequeña princesa se ha portado tan bien que me siento fenomenal.

- La pequeña se acercó a mí y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama- princesa…me preguntaba si me dejaría…-sabía lo que quería decir pero no podía terminar la frase, así que no lo dude y le dije- Hotaru, creo que tú serás como la hermana mayor de mi princesa, porque no la tocas- tome sus manos y las coloque sobre mi vientre- Hotaru cerró los ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza, de pronto abrió los ojos y me dijo- Su majestad, la princesa será una líder poderosa, será una niña muy amada por sus padres y será privilegiada con los dones más maravillosos, dos reinos serán regidos por ella y su vida será dicha y felicidad- ante estas palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro y no pude ocultarlas de la pequeña Sailor scout- princesa no llore, lamento si lo que le dije la incomodó pero es la verdad, la princesa será la niña más feliz- solo limpie algunas lágrimas de mi rostro y le agradecí a Hotaru, Ese gesto realmente me había conmovido muchísimo.

H: Princesa, vamos ya que las demás nos están esperando en el salón.

S: Si claro Hotaru vamos

Y así saliendo de la preciosa recamara nos encaminamos al salón para encontrarme con las demás, el salón era realmente enorme y bellísimo, pareciera como si los pisos fueran de cristal, no me imagine que estar en el palacio sería tan maravilloso y reconfortante para mí, realmente me empezaba a sentir como en casa.

St: Princesa, queríamos hablar con usted de algo que nos tiene mortificadas.

Para ser de Plut de quien viniera esa frase realmente tenía que ser algo que ni ella misma, la Sailor del tiempo conocía, así que solo trague saliva y me senté en uno de los sillones quedando enfrente de las demás.

S: Dime Plut que es lo que pasa?

Haruka fue la que empezó – Verá princesa, nos estábamos cuestionando si la mejor decisión que tomamos fue el congelar el planeta en una semana, ya que en su estado, que pasará? Acaso también se congelara su estado?

Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en eso, que pasaría con mi embarazo una vez que congelara el planeta, estaríamos sumergidos en un sueño profundo pero y mi bebé?. No quería poner para nada en riesgo la vida de mi bebé y repentinamente sentí una enorme opresión en mi pecho. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que el holograma de mi madre se hacía presente.

RS: Hija mía no debes de preocuparte, todas ustedes han tomado la decisión correcta, por tu embarazo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el cristal de plata las protegerá a ambas con su poder y también dormirán durante ese periodo de congelamiento.

Sus palabras realmente me tranquilizaban, eso quería decir que la vida de la pequeña dama no correría ningún peligro, como siempre el cristal de plata estaba ahí para protegernos.

Uno a uno los días iban pasando, parecían cuentagotas, a pesar de que las demás hacían todo lo posible de que mi estancia fuera placentera me sentía sola, necesitaba a Darién, mi embarazo se hacía cada vez más notorio, veía crecer a mi pequeña en mi interior y realmente deseaba que Darién pudiera gozar de esa dicha conmigo, poder sentir los movimientos de nuestra hija, por fin era solo mía, no tendría que compartir su cariño con nadie, finalmente mi pequeña era una realidad y era toda mía. Durante 2 días no había recibido ninguna noticia de mi amado Darién y me sentía muy triste, sabía que él me amaba pero la incertidumbre de no saber nada de él me carcomía por dentro. Salí al jardín, quería despejar mi mente, realmente todos estaban sacrificando mucho por el planeta y por mí y ese peso era mucho para poder cargar sobre mis hombros, nuevamente venia la negación que no quería ser Reina, no podía, simplemente no quería. Tome asiento en una de las bancas frente a una hermosa fuente y sobe ya mi visible pancita, mirando fijamente hacia la tierra, donde él se encontraba, me extrañaría, pesaría en mí, pensaría en nuestra hija…miles de interrogantes rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que una voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

D: Hola hermosa princesa, no sabe que no debe salir del palacio de noche y sin guardia, alguien puede verla tan hermosa y querérsela robar?

S:-conocia de memoria esa voz, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos que me hacían temblar con solo mirarlos- DARIEN!- grite sin más y me lance a sus brazos- Te he extrañado tanto, deseaba verte, hablar contigo, te amo-

D: Lo se princesa lo mismo me pasa a mí, te he extrañado tanto todos estos días, pero me consolaba ver hacia la luna e imaginarte bien, su resplandor es más bello desde que estas aquí.

Ambos nos fundimos en un tierno beso que se prolongó hasta que realmente nos faltó el aire, su sola presencia me hacía tan feliz y me sentía dichosa, completa.

D: Como se ha portado mi princesa – dijo posando una mano sobre mi vientre- vaya que ha crecido, ya se te nota amor la pancita- yo solo me sonroje ante su comentario y le pregunte – Darién piensas que estoy gorda – pero amor de donde sacas eso te ves hermosa, tus ojos brillan mucho mucho más, me encantas- pues déjame contarte que tu hija se ha portado muy bien, no me he sentido nada de mal aquí- puedo verlo no te veo pálida y veo que esta pequeña está creciendo muy bien- Gracias Darién, gracias por venir a vernos- Serena, no tienes nada que agradecer, ahora tengo dos tesoros maravillosos por los que ver, y no quería estar separado más tiempo de ti princesa.

Estuvimos platicando largo rato en el jardín, admirando las flores, diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y cuantos nos habíamos extrañado- Ya solo faltan tres días amor para que lleve a cabo el congelamiento Darién, mi madre me aseguro que no tengo nada que preocuparme por el bebé, ya que el cristal de plata nos protegerá a ambas y mi embarazo también estará pausado- Que buena noticia me acabas de dar princesa, también eso era lo que quería platicar contigo, pero ahora has alejado las dudas de mi cabeza- nos volvimos a besar y estuvimos largo rato diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos, nuestras demostraciones de afecto cada vez se iban haciendo más intensas y la excitación de ambos subía con cada beso y cada caricia.

Darién me repego contra un árbol y sus manos parecían tener vida propia como recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo – Ohh princesa no sabes cuánto eh deseado volver a hacerte mía- sus caricias eran como agua helado sobre mi cuerpo, era el alivio perfecto a la quemazón que me recorría por todo mi ser.- Da..ri..én no de..bemos a..qui, estamos en el ….ahhhh jardín, alguien puede vernos- princesa no te preocupes, todas están dentro platicando créeme que no se enterarán de nada- con un rápido movimiento subió mi vestido hasta la cintura y se repego a mi cuerpo, podía sentir su excitación lo cual me agradaba a la vez que mi cuerpo también respondía a sus caricias, besaba mi cuello con tal frenesí que sentía que en eso momento caería de rodillas, sentía derretirme entre sus brazos y sus caricias, poco a poco fui descendiendo mis manos hacia su pantalón para deshacerme del tan estorboso cinturón, logre desabrocharlo y de un solo movimiento deje libre la causa de mi perdición, lo toque estaba tan excitado que gimió ante mi contacto- Ohh princesa, realmente me matas- y como si de un lobo hambriento se tratara me tomo de la cintura cargándome hasta que mis piernas quedaron rodeándole su cintura, con una mano me sostenía mientras que con la otra retiraba la prenda tan molesta que impedía que nuestras intimidades se tocarán, finalmente pude sentir su calor en mi entrada, - Ohh Serena estas tan húmeda..- beso fuertemente mis labios que si no fuera por el calor del momento me atrevería a decir que me dolía, y así sin preámbulo me penetro de un solo movimiento, solté un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor, pero a él no pareció importarle porque continuo penetrándome una y otra vez, estaba tan excitada y realmente era la sensación tan agradable que pronto pase del dolor al placer, mis gemidos iban aumentando con cada embestida que me propinaba Darién, sus manos y sus labios jugueteaban con mis pechos de sobremanera estimulados, era una exquisitez sentir su suave aliento sobre mis pezones erectos y sin previo aviso llegue a mi tan ansiado orgasmo, pero parecía que él no pretendía soltarme, las gotas de sudor rodeaban todo su rostro y la excitación que se dejaba ver en sus ojos parecía lumbre, me embistió cada vez más fuerte, lo que provoco que cada fibra de mi ser explotará, sin dudarlo llego el también al orgasmo apretando mis nalgas con sus fuertes manos y clavando su cabeza en mi pecho.

La experiencia había sido maravillosa, con delicadeza Darién me deposito en el suelo, ambos nos arreglamos nuestras ropas y nos sentamos sobre el césped- Princesa, creo que eres como una droga para mí, una vez que probé tu cuerpo deseo tenerte siempre en el lecho, haciéndote una y otra vez el amor, creo que me estoy volviendo loco mi amor, pero una vez que estemos casados creo que no seré capaz de salir del cuarto.

Su comentario me había ruborizado de sobremanera, nunca Darién se había atrevido a insinuar semejante cosa, y mucho menos este tipo de cosas ni en mi imaginación pasaba, hacer el amor en el jardín, definitivamente Darién estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

Ya más calmados, y con nuestras ropas en su lugar entramos al palacio donde las demás Sailors esperaban, sin saber porque había demasiado ruido, se escuchaba música muy alto, parecía como si dentro hubiera una gran fiesta, entramos al palacio tomados de la mano y en cuento todas nos vieron Ray apago la música, todos nos veían con una cara muy extraña a mi parecer, no entendí en un principio su cara hasta que mi alocada amiga Mina como siempre con sus ocurrencias nos ponía en evidencia.

M: Oigan ustedes dos, no todos los aquí presentes tenemos que enterarnos de lo que estaban haciendo en el jardín, como dice el dicho no coman pan si el pájaro vuela.

A: Mina no es así el dicho es no coman pan enfrente de los pobres.

Realmente no sabía dónde meter la cara, estaba roja como un tomate y que decir de Darién que a mi lado solo pudo apretar más mi mano.

Todos estábamos realmente apenados, pues por lo que Mina había dicho, todos estaban enterados de lo que Darién y yo estábamos haciendo en el jardín, para mi fortuna Michiru rompió ese incomodo momento.

Mch: Princesa, las demás han venido a ver como se encontraba y pasar un rato agradable con usted, por eso pusimos música, queríamos alegrar un poco el momento nada más, no porque escucháramos ruidos extraños provenientes del jardín.

Realmente Michiru quería componer la situación o avergonzarnos más, pero su comentario hizo que Darién carraspeara y mejor dirigiera la conversación a otro lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su total agrado, les doy las gracias a todos los que la siguen y también por sus reviwes, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto :D.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reencuentro

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

D: Amor he venido con ayuda de las chicas, pero como sabes no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, este no es mi hogar, así que es momento de retirarme.

S: Sabía que no podías quedarte mucho tiempo, y gracias por venir a vernos – lo abrace y nos dimos un rápido beso ya que no queríamos más burlas por parte de mis ya entrometidas amigas-.

Todos despedimos a las cinco sailors y me dispuse a irme a dormir, realmente no quería seguir escuchando comentarios sobre lo acontecido en el jardín y parecía que todas entendían a la perfección mi sentir por lo que no dijeron nada y también se dispusieron en ir a descansar, pero para mí desgracia no todas entendían..

Ht: Princesa, que eran esos ruidos en el jardín, pensé que algo estaba pasando pero papa Haruka y mama Michiru me dijeron que no fuera pero tampoco me quieren explicar que eran esos ruidos, tu si me lo puedes explicar.

Me lo esperaba de todas, menos de la inocente Hotaru, no sabía que responder, solo sabía una cosa, estaba ya roja como un tomate. Afortunadamente Setsuna intervino – Hotaru vamos a descansar mañana platicamos te parece?- Hotaru se fue sin reclamar más nada y agradecía que así fuera y esa pequeña obedeciera en todo a Setsuna.

Ya en mi recamara, recordaba aquel encuentro, me encantaba la forma en que Darién me había hecho el amor y lo que me había dicho, el me necesitaba tanto o más que yo a él, me deseaba y eso me llenaba de inmensa felicidad. Me recosté y me quede profundamente dormida, ya que ahora si mi bebé había dejado que sus padres estuvieran juntos, inconscientemente una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Los días se iban como agua y finalmente el tan esperado día había llegado, me encontraba recordando la tierra, como seria cuando despertara, que todo lo que recordaba sería tan diferente de ahora en adelante, me aliste temprano ya que regresaría a la tierra para realizar el congelamiento, durante esa semana las chicas me ayudaban a fortalecer mi lazo con el cristal de plata y hacernos cada vez más fuerte, aunque para el parecer de Setsuna yo ya era, desde que derrote a galaxia la Sailor más fuerte del universo.

Hicimos un circulo en el patio del palacio y me despedí de ese precioso lugar, no sé qué cambios se harían en el durante los siguientes años. Todas invocamos nuestros poderes y nos teletransportamos a la tierra, cuando abrí mis ojos hermosos árboles, pajarillos y demás se encontraban en ese hermoso parque, vi a la distancia a Darién con un hermoso arreglo de rosas, corrí sin pensarlo hacia su dirección, pero de súbito un mareo me sobrevino y no pude dar más paso, todo me daba vueltas y caí en ese preciso lugar, no había perdido el conocimiento por completo ya que podía escuchar a todas gritando mi nombre…

D: Serena, princesa que tienes…- me tomo entre sus brazos y pude sentir su calor- vamos princesa abre tus ojos.

St: Príncipe, debemos sacar a la princesa de este lugar, podrían darse cuenta, ya que ella aún no ha cambiado sus ropas, sigue vistiendo el vestido de princesa.

Pude escuchar claramente como Haruka salía con la instrucción de Darién donde había dejado estacionado el coche para que lo acercara más y poder transportarme. Darién me cargo y camino conmigo, pude sentir que estábamos dentro del auto y que Haruka preguntaba cómo me encontraba a lo que Darién solo respondía que aún no reaccionaba.

Pude sentir como me recostaron en algo suave y por el aroma pude identificar que era el dormitorio de Darién donde me encontraba, oí unos cuantos murmullos de Haruka y Darién y después sin quererlo, me quede dormida…

Mientras tanto en la sala todos conversaban por lo acontecido anteriormente…

D: Pero que rayos paso? No todo ya estaba bien con Serena y su embarazo?

St: Príncipe, le pido por favor que se calme no es momento de alterarse, creo que la explicación es sencilla, por algo nos fuimos de la tierra, por el estado de salud de la princesa y de la pequeña dama, sin embargo creo que no preveíamos que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, en cuanto la princesa pusiera un pie en la tierra sus malestares volverían, creo que es lo más natural que haya tenido ese desmayo, solo tenemos que esperar y pronto podrá realizar el congelamiento de la tierra y…

D: No Setsuna, sabes que he estado meditando esta situación que realmente para mí no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, porque el embarazo de Serena no puede llevarse a cabo con normalidad en la tierra, no te has puesto a pensar? Como lo dijiste anteriormente ese bebé es mitad de la Luna y de la Tierra, que pasa si aun después de congelada la Tierra, Serena no puede seguir aquí? Qué pasa si sigue con esos malestares y entonces…

St: Príncipe ni siquiera se atreva a decirlo, la princesa nunca lo dejaría, realmente no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, pero creo que es momento de que les sea realmente honesta…en el futuro que ustedes conocen, la reina nunca tuvo la batalla con la familia Black Moon y mucho menos conoció a su hija en el futuro, la batalla que ella libro fue diferente, ni siquiera la guerra contra galaxia nuestra reina la tuvo que vivir, pero si hubo una batalla por la que fue necesario congelar el planeta a fin de evitar que toda la maldad se distribuyera por él, para cuando despertó ella subió al trono de la mano del Rey Endimión, se casaron y después la pequeña dama llego a este mundo, la reina paso todo su embarazo en la tierra y nunca presento estos malestares, realmente no sé lo que esté pasando, no lo sé, y me aterra no tener ninguna respuesta ante esta situación, en conclusión el futuro que conocieron ya cambio, ustedes ni se han casado y la pequeña dama ya viene en camino, Tokio de cristal no está formado, no sé qué va a pasar…-La Sailor del tiempo se dejó caer en un sofá y no dijo nada más, los demás solo observaban pero tampoco sabían que opinar-.

D: Todo esto es mi culpa, yo siempre me había comportado pero…lo siento mucho chicas, con nuestros actos hemos puesto todo lo que conocemos en algo incierto. De verdad lo siento mucho.

H: Príncipe usted no tiene la culpa, realmente entendemos a la perfección el amor que se profesan y ese bebé que la princesa lleva es la prueba ferviente de ello.

M: Oigan chicas y se han puesto a pensar que si el futuro que conocemos cambio tan drásticamente…de verdad creen que ese bebé sea Rini?

Nadie se percató que había despertado ya y mucho menos se percataron de que había estado escuchando toda su conversación.

S: No digas tonterías Mina- Salí por la puerta y los encaré a todos, Darién corrió a mi lado y me sujeto por la cintura – Amor te sientes bien?- Óyelo bien Sailor Venus, este bebé no es nadie más y nadie menos que Rini, la pequeña dama, la princesa de Tokio de Cristal, la futura princesa de la tierra y de la Luna, me oíste?

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante lo que dije, yo misma me sorprendía por lo que había dicho, jamás les había hablado de esa forma y mucho menos a Mina.

D: Princesa no te alteres por favor te lo pido, ellas solo están preocupadas por ti y por nuestro bebé.

S:-ante el comentario de Darién me daba cuenta de mi error- Lo siento Mina es solo que…no quiero ni imaginarme que este bebé no sea Rini, la he esperado por tanto tiempo, he deseado por fin llamarla hija, he deseado mimarla y adorarla por tanto tiempo que ahora que casi es una realidad el solo pensar que estaré mucho tiempo esperando su llegada me tiene algo conmocionada, les pido disculpas a todas por mi comportamiento.

Todas asintieron en señal de aceptación de mi disculpa, Haruka fue la que hablo –Princesa y como se siente?- Muy bien gracias creo que solo fue un leve mareo pero ahora que he descansado me siento mejor gracias, Setsuna puedo pedirte un favor?- Claro princesa el que desee- Quisiera que fueras al futuro y veas como se encuentra Rini, en cuanto sepa que ella se encuentra bien podremos hacer el congelamiento- Pero majestad, sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso, ya no puedo ir más al futuro, se me ha prohibido el paso atraves del tiempo y por cómo se ha hecho de uso de la puerta la Neo-Reina Serena me lo prohibió- Sé que si lo haces solo por saber de Rini ella comprenderá y no habrá reprimendas, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor o es que acaso debo de ordenártelo?- Dios mío que me estaba pasando, yo no era así, amenazando a Plut? Que pasaba conmigo?.

St: Como usted diga majestad, veré como se encuentra la pequeña dama y regresare.

Y sin más Plut salió de la habitación y nos quedamos todos en la sala, Darién me convenció de ir a la recamara a descansar para poder llevar a cabo el congelamiento de la tierra, lo que acepte mientras ellos platicaban en la sala.

M: Chicas no creen que el comportamiento de Serena no es normal? Se dieron cuenta de cómo se dirigió a mí? –pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a asomar de sus ojos.

H: La princesa nunca había actuado así hacia ninguna de nosotras

D: Lo siento Mina, no sé qué le paso, pero creo que tu comentario sobre Rini le dolió y más el pensar que el futuro de ella haya sufrido un cambio.

Mch: Yo creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez finalmente ella está madurando y se está dando cuenta de su responsabilidad como princesa de la Luna y futura reina?

R: Tienes razón Michiru, tal vez eso sea.

Era ya la tarde y me encontraba recostada, había podido dormir pero no mucho por lo que solo me quede viendo hacia la ventana el atardecer, Setsuna aún no había regresado y eso me tenía los nervios de punta, me preocupaba por Rini y si de verdad Rini no era el bebé que estaba en mi vientre? Estaba pensando todo eso cuando oigo la voz de Setsuna anunciando su llegada, de inmediato me puse en pie y me dirigí a la sala.

S: Setsuna dime como esta todo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su total agrado, les doy las gracias a todos los que la siguen y también por sus reviwes, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto :D.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Congelamiento

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

St: Princesa, me complace informarle que la pequeña dama se encuentra muy bien, sin embargo la reina le manda una carta- y terminando esa frase me extendió un sobre blanco con un sello de una luna, el cual tome y lo abrí para leer su contenido-.

_Querida Serena_

_Espero que todos en el siglo XX se encuentren muy bien, entiendo a la perfección los motivos por los que obligaste a Plut a venir al siglo XXX, debes de saber que la pequeña dama se encuentra perfectamente creciendo cada día y convirtiéndose en toda una dama, sin embargo no debes preocuparte más por ella, lamento mucho que durante la batalla con la familia black Moon hayas tenido que conocernos y conocer parte de tu futuro, si en mis manos hubiera estado el impedirlo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo, pero ya que lo has conocido y no puedo hacer nada para remediar eso. Te pido por favor que vivas tu época y permitas que cada uno de los tiempos sigan su curso natural, sin alteraciones, sin cambios y sin preocupaciones; es por ello que te pido que no vuelvas a mirar por el futuro y mucho menos obligues a Plut a eso, sé que me entenderás a la perfección y sabrás el porqué de esta decisión._

_No le he mencionado nada de esto a la pequeña dama, no quiero perturbar su presente y mucho menos que se preocupe por un tiempo que no es el de ella, ahora su preparación consiste en prepararse para ser la próxima reina de Tokio de cristal._

_Sin más te deseo una excelente vida y un futuro lleno de felicidad…_

_Atte. Neo-Reina Serena_

Al terminar de leer la carta me quede sin habla, era algo extraño leer líneas de mi yo del futuro, pero realmente lo que me sacudió toda fue que ella me estaba prohibiendo seguir enterada de lo que hacía Rini, pero si ella misma había permitido que ella viniera al pasado a entrenar para Sailor y ni siquiera había pedido mi opinión.

D: Que es princesa?

S: La Reina me pide que no me entrometa más con Rini, que no vuelva a querer saber de ella, que se encuentra muy bien…-no pude más y unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos.

R: Serena, tal vez sea lo mejor, tanto para ti como para Rini, los tiempos deben seguir sin intervenciones.

St: Así es princesa, es por eso que la reina me había prohibido volver al futuro, pero siendo una orden suya no pude desobedecer, los tiempos deben seguir cada cual como es y sin más intromisión.

Sabía que todos tenían la razón y ahora que sabía que Rini se encontraba bien y que realmente él bebe que espero no es nadie más que Rini puedo seguir adelante, ya sin contemplaciones y sin tratar de averiguar nada del futuro.

H: Creo que el momento ha llegado finalmente…

Mch: Nuestro ansiado futuro comenzará

R: Juntas hasta el fin de nuestros días en un futuro inimaginable

A: Siempre juntas como amigas que somos…

M: Por lo que tanto luchamos casi lo alcanzamos

L: Nuestras plegarias finalmente fueron escuchadas

St: Y con nuestra maravillosa princesa

H: Con nuestros príncipes veremos una época dorada, llena de paz y felicidad

S: Chicas prometo ser la reina que siempre desearon, prometo darles su futuro y que seamos todas felices.

D: Prometo ser un buen rey, y siempre ser justo, pero ante todo prometo siempre cuidar de ti princesa- me miro a los ojos y pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, nuestro amor había sobrepasado tanto que ya no teníamos miedo a nada ni a nadie…

Y así el cristal de plata empezó a emitir un poderoso haz de luz, primero tenue y poco a poco esa luz nos fue cegando cada vez más y más, una calidez inundaba nuestros corazones, pose una mano sobre mi vientre y dije –nos veremos pronto…Rini-.

Y así poco a poco todo el planeta comenzó a sumergirse en un sueño muy muy profundo, cada Sailor poco a poco fue siendo cubierta por cristal y alineándose uno a uno, después fue Darién quién aunque trato de tomarme de la mano no pudimos evitarlo y nos separamos, su cofre de cristal finalmente lo cubrió y se durmió, la última era yo y poco a poco sentí como mis parpados se iban cerrando, dejando atrás la vida como Serena Tsukino para dar vida a la nueva soberana de Tokio de Cristal, la Neo-Reina Serena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su total agrado, les doy las gracias a todos los que la siguen y también por sus reviwes, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto :D.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tokio de Cristal

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración y fanatismo a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El tiempo finalmente llego, nuestro sueño estaba llegando a su fin, pude sentir mis parpados desentumiéndose, una luz molestaba mis ojos y pareciera como si una gran pesa estuviera sobre ellos lo cual me imposibilitaba el abrirlos, sentí una mano posarse sobre mi rostro y acariciarlo con ternura, ese aroma no podía ser otro más que el de…-Darién?- abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz, realmente no era una luz fuerte ni segadora, era cálida como si el atardecer estuviera fuera de la habitación, la habitación era muy amplia, del techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro de cristal y la cama sobre la que estaba recostada era suave y amplia y podía ver unos pilares en cada punta de la cama, de los cuales unos hermosos velos blanco colgaban animosamente, era realmente una cama digna de una reina.

D: Hola mi amor…tardaste mucho en despertar, todos lo hicimos hace tres días pero tú no lo hacías mi amor, me preocupe tanto pero gracias a Plut pude aguantar esta amarga espera, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

S: Darién…ya todos despertaron?

D: Así es princesa, ya todos están despiertos, Tokio de Cristal es hermoso, el palacio es hermoso, nunca me imaginé que lo fundaríamos en mi antiguo departamento, la ciudad es preciosa y tu…simplemente estas hermosa.

Me senté sobre la cama y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza, realmente me sentía diferente, toque mi abultado vientre y pude sentir el movimiento de mi bebé, el saber que ella se encontraba bien me tranquilizaba enormemente el corazón, con sumo cuidado me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el tocador, la imagen en el espejo era completamente diferente a como me recordaba, ya vestía el típico vestido blanco, la corona estaba sobre mi cabeza, pero lo que más me extraño fue que mi cabello era mucho más largo de cómo lo recordaba, mi cuerpo se había desarrollado más de lo que podía recordar…

S: Darién pero que me paso?

D: Dice Setsuna que finalmente te has transformado en toda una reina, vamos que todos nos esperan con ansia.

Sin salir un de mi asombro, me levanté del tocador y tomé el brazo de Darién, me sentía algo mareada, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía si se debía a la sorpresa o a mi largo sueño.

Bajamos unas hermosas escaleras blancas, no podía creerlo, estaba en el palacio, todo era hermoso, impecable…al termino de las mismas se encontraban mis ocho guardianas transformadas y arrodilladas ante mi presencia, no fue hasta ese momento que mire a Darién, el cual vestía el típico traje del rey Endimión.

St: Sailor Plut- fue la primera en tomar la palabra sacándome de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener- soy la Sailor del tiempo, y presento mis respetos ante los soberanos de este planeta, prometo proteger con mi vida a sus majestades y a este planeta.

Ht: Sailor Saturn- fue la pequeña Hotaru quien siguió el ejemplo de Setsuna, había cambiado se veía más madura- soy la Sailor del nacimiento y de la destrucción, me presento como una de las guardianas del reino y juro proteger esta tierra a costa de mi vida propia.

H: Sailor Uranus, soy la Sailor del viento, rindo mis respetos hacia sus majestades y me comprometo a velar por su seguridad.

Mch: Sailor Neptiune, soy la Sailor de las profundidades marinas, me rindo a los pies de los gobernantes de este planeta y me presento como protectora de la tierra.

M: Sailor Venus, soy la Sailor del amor, me postro a los pies de los soberanos y me uno al grupo de sailors para proteger este planeta.

A: Sailor Mercury, soy la Sailor del agua, presento mis respetos hacia los soberanos de Tokio de cristal y prometo mi sabiduría en bienestar de este planeta.

R: Sailor Mars, soy la Sailor del fuego, me arrodillo ante sus majestades como promesa de que protegeré este planeta con todo mi poder.

L: Sailor Jupiter, soy la Sailor que protege esta tierra y rinde sus respetos no solo a sus majestades sino también a sus amigos, prometo…Serena, siempre velar porque tu estes bien, sé que será la última vez que te llame así, pero quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi amiga antes que mi reina.

Todas se encontraban arrodilladas frente a mí, sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón y no sabía que decir…; afortunadamente contaba con alguien inteligente a mi lado que supo perfectamente que decir ante una situación como esa:

D: Yo el Rey Endimión, soberano de la tierra, agradezco su lealtad, y juntos protegeremos este planeta y a la Reina con nuestras vidas, protegeremos a cada ser que habite sobre la tierra.

S: Yo…no sé qué decirles mis queridas amigas, siempre serán para mi familia y por favor sean bienvenidas a su hogar- no pude seguir mar, un nudo se formó dentro de mi garganta y mis lágrimas amenazaron con salir, Darién me tomo de la cintura para infundirme coraje.

Después de esa emotiva reunión nos dispusimos a conocer cada uno de los rincones de palacio, era muy hermoso, majestuoso, impecable, su belleza no tenía comparación alguna, cada una de las Sailors contaban con su habitación personal, los jardines eran realmente hermosos cubiertos con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas, había fuentes y la luna estaba muy cerca de mi adorada Tierra, era como estar en ambos lugares a la vez.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, cada uno nos íbamos adecuando al ritmo de Tokio de cristal, me había enterado que mi familia estaba muy bien y como lo predijo Setsuna ellos ya no me recordaban más, Darién debido a mi avanzado estado de embarazo se hacía cargo de las reuniones con los funcionarios del país, las chicas muy rara vez salían del palacio, tanto Mars como Venus acompañaban a Darién a sus reuniones y yo me quedaba en el palacio con las demás.

Nunca me dejaban sola, me protegían a cada instante y la que más protectora se había vuelto era Uranus que no se me despegaba de mi a menos que Darién estuviera conmigo, eso me llegaba a molestar hasta cierto punto, es por ello que un día decidí alejarme de ella y logre esconderme de sus asfixiantes guardias y me fui a uno de los jardines de rosas, el lugar preferido por Darién y yo.

Me senté en una banquita y acaricie mí ya abultado vientre, sabía que no tardaba mucho en que Rini naciera pero la espera se me hacía cada vez mayor, y la paciencia se me iba agotando, cada vez me cansaba más y el no poder acompañar a Darién en las juntas con los funcionarios realmente me frustraba, me sentía encerrada y eso sin contar que realmente estaba enorme.

Darién siempre me decía que estaba realmente hermosa pero yo no me sentía así, suspirando le dije a mi abultado vientre- Rini cuando te dignaras a nacer, no ves que ya ansió tenerte entre mis brazos?- como si mi hija me hubiera escuchado, un dolor me corrió por toda la espalda, trate de ponerme en pie pero el dolor hizo que ni siquiera pudiera hacerlo, el momento había llegado, mi hija estaba a punto de venir al mundo…

El dolor era inmenso que no podía emitir grito para llamar a alguien que me auxiliara, estaba tan alejada de palacio que nadie podía escucharme, como logre me puse en pie y me recargue en un árbol- Hay Rini no podías escoger mejor momento…ahora que nadie está cerca de mi…ahhh, no pude más y caí al suelo soltando gritos de dolor, afortunadamente Haruka se había percatado de mi ausencia y me andaba buscando cuando me vio tirada en el jardín…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su total agrado, les pido miles de disculpas sé que siempre subo los capítulos en miércoles pero ahora si he andado muy ocupada, espero que este capítulo compense su espera. Les doy las gracias a todos los que la siguen y también por sus reviwes, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto :D.**_


	13. Chapter 13: La espera llego a su fin

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración y fanatismo a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

H: Pero majestad que paso? Esta bien?- Uranus corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta arrodillarse a mi lado.

S: Uranus aaaaa, me duele, me duele mucho, el bebé…aaaaa…..ya va a nacer, llévame a palacio por favor.

H: Sin pensarlo dos veces Haruka me cargo y me introdujo al palacio, gritando que avisaran a setsuna y a Darien que ya estaba en labor de parto.

Al oir las palabras de Haruka inmediatamente todas las demás Sailors comenzaron a hacer un bullicio impresionante, solo pordia escuchar pasos ir y venir y gritos por parte de Jupiter.

Haruka subio las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo diciéndome que pronto todo estaría Plut con nosotros y que tratara de tranquilizarme, con sumo cuidado me recostó sobre mi cama y cambio mi vestido por un camisón blanco, acerco una silla a un lado de la cama y tomo mi mano, en respuesta yo la sujetaba fuerte ya que el dolor que sentía era inmenso.

St: Ya estoy aquí su magestad, no se preocupe todo saldrá bien, solo respire, respire hondo muy hondo.

H: Bueno creo que yo ya no hago falta te la encargo mucho Plut

S: No Haruka, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes…aaaaaa- realmente no quería que se fuera, estos meses ella y yo habíamos congeniado mucho y no shabiamos vuelto casi inseparables.

H: Esta bien como usted desee magestad, me quedaré hasta que el rey llegue

S: Sabes Haruka, en estos momentos no queiro que me veas como tu reina, quiero ser solo Serena tu amiga…puedes hacer eso por favor?

H: Haruka quito su transformación de Sailor y tomo mis manos- Estaré a tu lado cabeza de bombón hasta que Chiba regrese de acuerdo?

S: Saber Haruka…aaaaa, se que esto va a ser largo, mañana es mi cumpleaños y esta pequeña no nacera hasta mañana y apenas son las 5 de la tarde, me queda mucho camino que recorrer- logré decir entre jadeos, yo sabia de antemano la fecha de nacimiento de mi hija, pero el que empezará en labor tan temprano era una cosa seria, tendría que aguantar estos dolores mucho mucho tiempo.

Haruka me ponía de vez en vez paños de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, me acercaba cubos de hielo a la boca y sobaba mi espalda, msentía muy agotada, apenas eran las ocho de la noche y Darien no llegaba, llevaba 3 horas con estos dolores que no parecían querer ceder, cada contracción hacia que me retorciera sobre la cama y casi destruyera la mano de la pobre de Haruka.

Setsuna y Haruka me animaban, solo ellas estaban conmigo ya que con los nervios de las demás Haruka les ordeno quedarse afuera, ellas estaban tan nerviosas o mas que yo, pude oir los comentario de que no estaban de acuerdo en quedarse fuera, pero yo también pensé que era lo mejor.

Oi a darien llegar al palacio dando tremendos gritos de donde estaba…

D: Donde esta? Que paso?

Mch: Tranquilo su majestad, solo es que ya esta en labor de parto, esta en su recamará, con Uranus y Plut, tranquilícese que no debe verlo asi.

D: Siento mucho llegar tan tarde, pero la junta se prolongo y ni venus ni mars me dijeron que es lo que pasaba sino hasta que todo termino, asi que si Serena o alguien quiere culparme de una vez les advierto que no fue mi culpa, ella no quisieron interrumpir la junta "importante",voy con ella.- Pude sentir en sus palabras un poco de rencor, pero para la desgracia de Mars y Venus yo les había dicho que si era una junta de suma importancia para nuestro país no interrumpieran a Darién hasta que esta hubiese finalizado.

Estaba en medio de una contracción y cada vez mis gritos eran mas fuertes, cuando vi que la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Darien, cerro la puerta tras de si y se quedo ahí parado observándome, finalmente la contracción paso y Uranos solto mi mano y se encamino a la puerta.

H: Finalmente llegas Chiba, tu hija esta a punto de nacer y no haces mas que trabajar, nunca te han importado ellas mas que tu

St: Uranus…tranquilízate quieres que en este momento no es para ponerse asi.- Afortunadamente Setsuna intervino porque pude ver en la mirada de Darién un enojo creciendo incontrolablemente.

Darien no hizo caso y camino hacia mi con paso lento pero seguro…

D: Lamento haberme demorado tanto princesa…como estas?

S: Bien Darien, no te preocupes y perdona a Uranus, sabes creo que esta enojada porque casi le destrozo la mano.

H: Majestad no diga eso, para mi fue un placer acompañarla, pero ahora que ya llego el rey me retiro.-hizo una reverencia y se encamino hacia la salida, pero antes se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Darien- magestad, siento haberle hablado asi, sabe que ella es muy querida por todas nosotras y yo…

D: Uranus, no tengo nada que disculparte, gracias por cuidar a mi esposa en mi ausencia.

Sin mas Haruka hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación.

D: Como va todo Setsuna?- Vi en su mirada un poco de preocupación y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

St: Lento, lleva 3 horas en trabajo de parto y solo ha dilatado un centímetro, nos espera una buena desvelada y un trabajo duro, voy a la cocina por algo de hielo y mas compresas, necesitan algo?

Ambos negamos con la cabeza y después Darién y yo nos encontramos solos. Lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos el amor que me profesaba a la vez que la preocupación lo invadía.

S: Te amo sabias?...te amo tanto que…aaaaaaaaa

D: Tranquila mi amor, respira, respira hondo, todo pasará no te preocupes, yo también te amo princesa- Darien limpio el sudor de mi frente y me dio un tierno beso- Desearía poder ayudar en algo mas que limpiarte el sudor, desearía compartir el dolor que estas pasando, pero me siento atado de manos.

S: Darién te amo, pero sabes… no pienso darte mas hijos, estos dolores no vuelvo a pasarlos ni loca- ambos sonreímos ante mi comentario.

D: Pronto mi princesa estará con nosotros Serena, pronto la tendre en mis brazos.

S: Así es amor, pronto esa bola rosa estará con nosotros.

D: Serena, no le digas asi quieres?

S: Sabes que es broma, ansio mucho tener a nuestra hija entre mis brazos, deseo finalmente llamarla hija.

Parecia como si el reloj no quisiera caminar mas, las horas pasaban muy lentas y mis dolores eran cada vez mas fuertes, apretaba fuerte la mano de darien con cada contracción y el me ayudaba refrescándome la cara y poniendo hielos en mi boca, para las 11 de la noche realmente estaba muy agotada, ya no podía mas.

D: Darien…ya no puedo…estoy muy cansada….

S: Claro que puedes princesa, eres la Sailor mas fuerte de toda la galaxia recuerdas? El parto no es nada comparado con esas batallas que has librado.

El tenia razón, esto no era nada con las inumerables batallas libradas, pero pensándolo bien no deseaba volver a pasar ni por parto ni por batallas, aquellas eran un dolor emocional mientras que en el parto el dolor era físico, pero en ninguna situación quería sentir dolor, creo que si era una cobarde.

Finalmente el tan ansiado momento llego, marcadas las 12 de la noche Setsuna me dijo- Llego la hora princesa, ahora por favor cuando sienta la contracción puje-

Cuanto deseaba que mama ikuko estuviera ahí conmigo, en esos momentos es cuando deseas mas a tu madre de tu lado, pero tenia toda una familia con las sailors y con darien, saque fuerzas de no se donde y puje con cada contracción, Darien me animaba diciéndome que faltaba poco que hciiera un ultimo esfuerzo, trataba de pujar lo mas fuerte posible mientras Darién sostenia mi espalda con sus manos, cuando pensé que me iba a quedar sin aliento solté un gran grito de dolor y estonces escuche el sonido mas hermoso que jamas se me olvidará, el llanto de mi bebé, de mi princesa, una luz muy calida inundo toda la habitación, no era una luz cegadora pero era hermosa y llena de tranquilidad, poco a poco se fue apagando mientras el llanto de mi hija no se dejaba de escuchar por toda la habitación.

St: Majestad, desea cortar el cordon umbilical?

D: Por supuesto que si- Darien se puso en pie y corto con sumo cuidado el cordón umbilical-

Setsuna limpio a la bebé y la envolvió en una hermosa manta rosa y se la entrego a Darién.

Aun no normalizaba mis respiraciones y creía que en cuestión de segundos perdería por completo toda mi energía, Darién estaba dándome la espalda y no podía ver nada.

St: Felicidades a ambos, los dejaré un momento solos- y sin mas Setsuna salió de la habitación.

S: Darien…déjame verla, por favor deja tenerla en mis brazos…

Darién parecía sumido en su mundo y que no me escuchaba, se había quedado viendo fijamente la carita de nuestra pequeña, mientras ella al sentir los brazos de Darien se había quedado callada mágicamente, aun seguía sin poder ver nada, Darien miraba fijamente el bulto entre sus brazos y parecía no prestar atención a mis palabras.

S: Por favor darien…dame a nuestra bebé, que pasa hay algo mal? Darien…- El pensamiento de que algo anduviera mal con nuestra hija hizo un hueco hondo en mi corazón, desee con todas mis fuerzas poder incorporarme y pararme a ver como estaba mi pequeña, su llanto había cesado pero Darién seguía parado solo mirándola.

Darien se dio media vuelta en mi dirección, su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas, jamás había visto a Darien llorar y sostenia a nuestra hija contra su pecho, me imagine lo peor y mi desesperación aumentaba porque no me la daba, que pasaba? Mi bebé estaba bien?

S: Darien…ella esta bien? Que pasa que no queires dármela? Damela ahora mismo darien- El nudo en mi garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor y las interrogantes en mi cabeza me bombardeaban con feos pensamientos, porque Darién estaba llorando?

Darien solo me sonrio y se acerco a mi con nuestra hija en sus brazos, extendi por instinto mis brazos hacia ese pequeño ser y pude sentir su calor finalmente en mis manos, una ola de emociones me tomo por sorpresa en ese momento, cuando la tuve sobre mi pecho no podía ver su carita ya que la manta le había cubierto el rostro, con un poco de miedo le quite la manta de su carita y fue que me di cuenta porque Darien se había quedado como tonto viéndola…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Lo se lo se, deje este capitulo cardiaco pero esque ya esta a punto de terminar esta historia y hay que ponerle un poco de emoción. **_

_**Agradezco todos los que la siguen y también por sus reviwes, todos y cada uno de ellos son leidos y me inspiran a continuar :D.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Aprendiendo a ser madre

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración y fanatismo a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Mientras yo veía al pequeño bulto entre mis brazos Darién dijo:

D: Ella esta perfecta, es tan hermosa, justo como tu…-

Y realmente lo era, era ella, mi Rini, sus cabellos rosas, su mirada, sus labios tan pequeños, su cara redondita y sus manitas, su rostro era perfecto que me enamore aún mas de mi hija, una luna creciente estaba en su frente como símbolo de pertenencia a la familia lunar…toda ella era perfecta, le bese su frente con tanto amor que nunca imagine poder sentir…

S: Por fin…Rini…estas aquí, mi bebé, mi hija, por fin, después de tanto tiempo te tengo en mis brazos.

D: Gracias serena, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, gracias por nuestra hija.

S: Gracias a ti Darién, gracias por este maravilloso tesoro que es nuestra hija.

Nos quedamos los dos embelesados solo observándola, de pronto la luna creciente de su frente desapareció, lo cual nos sorprendió mucho y ambos nos miramos con incredulidad.

Tan embelesados estábamos viendo a nuestra hija que no nos percatamos cuando Setsuna entró y fue cuando Darién expreso lo que a ambos nos tenía sorprendidos.

D: Setsuna, la luna desapareció de la frente de mi hija, porque?

St: Como les dije anteriormente, hay mucho que no sabemos de la princesa, y eso es uno de ellos, al parecer la Luna de su frente desaparece y aparece solo cuando ella se altera, libera todo el poder y la Luna se hace presente, no es como su majestad que siempre tiene la Luna en su frente, sin embargo no creo que sea algo por lo que debamos de preocuparnos.

Realmente no era relevante, ya que si ella tenía o no tenía la insignia en su frente eso no quitaba que era nuestra hija.

Estuvimos largo rato en nuestra habitación hasta que nuestro bebé se quedó dormida en mis brazos, me sentía cansada pero extrañamente no quería despegarme de ella.

D: Sabes amor, creo que es hora de que las demás la conozcan, han de estar ansiosas por conocerla y tú debes descansar un poco.

Sabía que eso era verdad pero tenía la extraña necesidad de no despegarme de mi hija ni un solo momento, sin embargo asentí y Darién tomo a la bebé de mis brazos, me acomode a descansar y salieron mis dos amores de la habitación.

Darién bajaba las escaleras con Rini en brazos, las demás sailors solo observaban como el rey no dejaba de ver a su tesoro, al llegar a la sala Darién las miro a todas…

D: La princesa ya está con nosotros, me es grato para mí presentarles a mi hija.

M: Darién…yo primero déjame cargarla a mi primero por favor si?

Todas regañaron a Mina por como llamo a Darién pero Darién solo soltó una risa- Jajajajaja, Mina creo que nunca cambiaras, pero lamento mucho decirte esto pero la primera que la cargara será Setsuna- y sin más le entrego a la bebé-mientras iré al lado de Serena haber cómo sigue.

St: Hola princesa, eres hermosa, igual o más que tu madre…serás una gran reina

H: Ya setsuna deja que la carguemos…

M: no Uranus me toca a mí, es por orden de cercanía a Serena lo que nos permite acercarnos primero a su hija.

R: Pero Mina tu no fuiste la primera que estuvo con Serena, entonces eso le correspondería a Mercury…

Las sailors se peleaban por quien la cargaría ahora y quien había tenido más tiempo con ella, mientras Darién ya estaba conmigo en la recamara.

S: Me quede dormida, y las chicas como están con nuestra hija?

D: Parece ser que a nuestra bebé no le faltaran brazos que la carguen, están muy contentas amor, como te sientes?

S: Muy bien de hecho- no pude terminar mi frase ya que una energía proveniente de la sala nos alertó a Darién y a mí aunado a un chillido de mi pequeña, al oírla sentí como si el corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos-

D: Ahora vuelvo- y como un rayo se encamino a la salida, pero cuando abrió la puerta Setsuna se encontraba ahí con mi hija en brazos llorando desesperadamente-.

St: Parece que la princesa tiene hambre y ha emitido su energía…

D: Gracias Setsuna, yo se la doy a Serena.

En brazos de Darién mi pequeña dejo de llorar, pero no dejo de gimotear, por lo que Darién se apresuró a llevarla conmigo la puso en mis brazos y me dispuse a amamantar a mi pequeña.

Vi de reojo como la cara de Darién cambiaba en diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

S: Darién amor, no me digas que te incomoda verme alimentar a nuestra hija?

D: Este…amor…es que…

S: jajajajajajaja Darién creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, no puedes estar así siempre- me deshice de un tirante de mi camisón y acerque mi pecho a la boquita de mi bebé, ella ya estaba un poco desesperada, porque entre mi inexperiencia y ella con su desesperación pues no podía alimentarla ni siquiera había sido capaz de agarrar el pezón- tienes que calmarte mi amor si no ambas pasaremos un mal rato-

D: Tal vez debas de recargar su cabecita en una almohada y con las dos manos tratar de alimentarla

S: No quieres tu ayudarme? – su cara me saco una tremenda carcajada aunque el gusto no me duro mucho Rini se impaciento y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, entre estira y afloja mi bebe logro tomar el pezón y se comenzó a alimentar- Tranquilo Darién, es lo más natural que alimente a nuestra hija, y tú eres su padre, no deberías de ponerte así.

D: Lo se princesa, pero es que realmente sabes como soy y este tipo de situaciones es nuevo para mí.

S: Lo sé pero ya te dije que te vayas acostumbrando, que tal si un día estoy tan dormida que no me puedas despertar y tiene hambre, tú tendrás que obligarme a alimentarla y ayudarme a hacerlo.

D: no serena, primero te hecho un balde de agua helada para que despiertes antes de hacer eso que dices.

Ambos reímos como locos mientras Rini se alimentaba amenamente, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, la nueva obligación como madre era un trabajo de 24/7, a principio Rini nos despertaba cada dos horas por las noches pero con el paso de los días logramos hacerla dormir toda la noche, era una niña preciosa y era muy amada por todos nosotros.

Como no habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños por el nacimiento de Rini, Darién decidió organizar una gran fiesta al mes de nacida nuestra hija, invito a todos nuestros amigos incluidas Galaxia y la princesa Kakyuu, además de algunas otras sailors con las que se llevó acabo la batalla con Galaxia.

El día tan esperado llego y todo en el palacio era ambiente de fiesta, sentimos varias energías de diferentes planetas ingresando a nuestro sistema solar, aunque todos estaban invitados Uranus estaba de un genio de los mil demonios, ya que según su opinión esta fiesta nos ponía vulnerables a Rini y a mí, ya que desde el nacimiento de mi hija no había podido transformarme, sentía el poder fluir por mi cuerpo pero parece ser que para la poderosa Sailor Moon ya su tiempo había pasado.

Todas estaban muy alertas y nerviosas por si cualquier improvisto pasaba, Darién también tenía todas las alertas encendidas ya que no quería que el palacio de Cristal sufriera un ataque y menos con Rini tan pequeña y yo sin poderme transformas. Plut me había dicho que aunque ya no pudiera transformarme podría seguir cuidando del planeta y de la Luna sin problemas.

Quería hacer un cambio y en vez de llamar a mi hija como la pequeña dama como se le solía decir, simplemente optamos por decirle Rini, así como la conocimos nosotros, aunque como Darién insistió le pusimos mí mismo nombre, era nuestra pequeña Serena Chiba Tsukino.

Estaba en la recámara de Rini alistándola para su gran presentación, su hermoso vestido blanco era largo y tenía pequeñas lunas cocidas con hebras de oro, era aún muy pequeña y su pelo no era muy largo aun, por lo que no pude hacerle los tradicionales odangos, pero mi princesa se veía realmente hermosa con ese traje que Setsuna le hizo, estaba terminando de arreglarla cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

D: Como están mis dos amores?

En respuesta a su voz mi niña soltó un risa contagiándonos a Darién y a mí- ya estamos casi listas amor, solo me falta algo que guarde para nuestra hija me la sostienes por favor?- Por supuesto, ven aquí princesa consentida de papa, que le causa tanta gracias a mi hija eh?

Abrí un cajón de la cómoda y saque un cofrecito con piedras preciosas y una luna dorada.

D: Que es eso amor?

S: Es algo que me entrego Luna antes de que naciera Rini, es algo que mi madre había mandado a hacer especialmente para mí cuando nací yo, pero realmente era un desastre aun siendo bebé por lo que mi madre la guardo para cuando fuera mayor, pero como sabes las cosas cambiaron y no pude usarla nunca más.

D: Que es princesa?

S: Esto- me gire en dirección a Darién y le mostré el objeto- es la corona que mi madre mando a hacer, yo no pude usarla en su momento, pero estoy segura que nuestra hija lo hará y la lucirá con tremenda gala, que será la envidia de todos.

D: Es hermosa princesa, digna de la princesa de la Luna y de la tierra.

Me acerque hacia Darién y Rini y la puse sobre su pequeña cabecita, mi hija solo comenzó a reír y con sus manitas trataba de agarrar la corona- No hija mía no trates de quitártela, eso es un símbolo de tu realeza, uno que aunque pequeño cargaras con el toda tu vida, un peso que si en mis manos estuviera no tuvieras que cargar, pero para fortuna de todos, eres la hija de la reina de la luna y el rey de la tierra, y como tal princesa mía, es tu obligación gobernar con sabiduría y buscando siempre paz y justicia en todo el mundo y el universo.

D: Amor no digas esas cosas, nuestra hija apenas es un bebé y no quisiera que comience a preocuparse por esas cosas a tan temprana edad.

S: Darién sabes que yo no quisiera eso, pero es importante que nuestra hija tome conciencia de lo que esta corona representa.

Y realmente me estaba sobrepasando, porque a esta edad mi pequeña solo se preocupaba en comer, dormir y balbucear, pero pronto tendría que aprender porque ella era una princesa y cuál era su obligación. Como por arte de magia yo había madurado y comprendía claramente lo que significaba ser la reina de la Luna y por ende sabía lo que tendría que hacer con la educación de Rini, no quería que pasara cosas por las que su yo futuro paso, ahora comprendía finalmente a la Neo-Reina Serena del futuro, yo no quería que mi bebé conociera nada del pasado ni del futuro, no quería que nada perturbara su presente y que viviera en base a sus experiencias.

D: Vamos amor, que ya todos esperan en el salón, hoy es su día y tenemos que presentarnos ante ellos, además que varios han venido a presentar sus respetos a la Sailor más fuerte y la cual posee el poder de destruir el universo entero, desean formar alianzas de paz y….-lo calle con un tierno beso en los labios, esta noche era especial y solo quería disfrutar mi fiesta, posteriormente me preocuparía por los pendientes y firmaría innumerables filas de documentos.

Tome a mi hija en brazos y Darién me rodeo la cintura y nos encaminamos a las enormes escaleras que daban al salón principal donde todos los invitados aguardaban por nuestra aparición.

Caminabas a pasos lentos y con un compás que cualquiera envidiaría, éramos una hermosa pareja y con una hija preciosa.

Al fin llegamos al inicio de las escaleras y pude ver luces, globos y música tocando al termino de las misma, muchas parejas bailando y otras más platicando y disfrutando, Darién bajo un escalón y le aviso a la persona encargada que ya estábamos listos para bajar, la música paro de momento y escuche la voz de un hombre anunciar nuestra entrada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno queridos lectores como siempre en miércoles hago la entrega del penúltimo capítulo, esto está por concluir y me es grato leer todos sus reviwes, el próximo miércoles haré la entrega del último y agradezco infinitamente a todos los que siguen mi historia.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Neo-Reina Serena

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago esto como pura admiración y fanatismo a su historia.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Voz: Y como todos ustedes saben estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa Neo-Reina Serena por su cumpleaños y a la vez presentar ante todos ustedes por primera vez a la princesa Serena, recibamos a nuestras majestades con una reverencia por favor…

Terminando de decir esto Darién me agarro con más fuerza de la cintura y me indico que era el momento de bajar hacia la recepción, una música muy conocida para mi empezó a tocar, era la musiquita de aquel medallón que Darién me dio cuando recobramos la memoria de nuestro pasado, mi corazón sintió una inmensa felicidad y mientras descendíamos Darién me dijo- Feliz cumpleaños princesa, deseo que este sea el primero de muchos días llenos de felicidad, te amo- continuamos descendiendo por aquellas enormes escalinatas, giré mi rostro y le susurre que también lo amaba, y estaba completamente feliz, mientras descendía las personas se hicieron más visibles, pude ver a las ocho sailors arrodilladas, la princesa Kakyuu que hacia una reverencia mientras las Sailor Star lights se arrodillaban, me sentía feliz de que Seiya viniera, aunque pude ver algo en sus ojos lo que comprendí con el paso del tiempo, el siempre sería alguien muy especial para mí, aunque no de la forma en la que él deseaba; también pude observar como Eliot hacia una reverencia y no quitaba la mirada de mi hija, creo que Darién tendrá unas cuantas piedritas en el estómago en unos años, también se encontraban Galaxia y las demás sailors como hacían una reverencia hacia nosotros, y sorprendentemente al final de todos se encontraba mi familia terrenal, mama Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy los cuales estaban al final de toda esa gente, me giré para mirar a Darién y el solo me respondió – Sabia que no estarías plenamente feliz si ellos faltaban, no saben nada, solo recibieron una invitación especial de la Reina- me guiño un ojo y comprendí, él lo había hecho para hacerme inmensamente feliz, y lo estaba, cuando llegamos al final de la escalera no se dejaron de escuchar muchas felicitaciones hacia mí y mi hija por lo que entendí que era mi momento de hablar.

S: Agradezco su presencia el día de hoy aquí, que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir a pesar de la distancia, cada uno aquí de los presentes significa mucho para mí y forjaron lo que hoy en día soy, quiero presentarles a la princesa Serena Chiba, heredera del reino lunar y de la tierra- todos hicieron una reverencia y aplaudieron por mi hija, Rini se portaba muy bien, creo que eso lo saco de Darién, era realmente muy hermosa, la combinación de Darién y mía no hacía que ella fuera desordenada como yo simplemente mi hija era perfecta- Y me presento ante ustedes finalmente como la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, Reina de la Luna y de la Tierra, yo soy la Neo-Reina Serena.

Al fin aquel día tan odiado y repudiado había llegado y no era para nada malo, lo único que tenía que hacer era madurar un poco y afrontar lo que ya sabía, yo era la princesa de la Luna y al casarme con Darién ahora era la reina de la Tierra, en cuanto termine de hablar un mar de ovaciones se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, felicitaciones y entrega de regalos vinieron después, Plut cargo a mi hija y la entretuvo durante toda la noche, ya que como dijo Darién él no me había dado mi regalo… aun…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviwes, Gracias personalmente a las siguientes personitas que comentaron y siguieron hasta el día de hoy la historia; sin sus elogios no hubiera podido concluir.**_

_**Sakura-mayen**_

_**yesqui2000**_

_**martavivi**_

_**serenasm**_

_**Luna-P27**_

_**NixSophie**_

_**Guest**_

_**samantha13**_

_**ChibiChibi-sd**_

_**Usako-Chiba-T**_

_**Pandoritta DS**_

_**sakura-mayen.**_

_**De algunos ya he leído sus historias y quiero reconocer su trabajo. Me despido esperando no haberlos defraudado :D. ILM**_


End file.
